


The Tale Of The Lost Shoe

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinderella AU, Fluff, Humour, IDK really... am making up as we go and hope for the best lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Prince Gabriel is throwing a ball, advertising that he's hoping to fine The One there. In reality, Gabriel isn't really keen on attending the party, it's all his father's doing. What happens when Dean drags the reluctant Sam to the ball after Prince Castiel invites him to come? Will Sammy find a way to enjoy and have fun? Will Gabriel find The One?Sabriel Cinderella AU with a twist that no one asked for lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ummm.... Supernatural/Cinderella AU with a twist. Idk man... I thought it would be funny. Hope you enjoy it y'all <3 xD
> 
> Special thanks to Shiorino who is a big help with this one. I'll annoy her with many questions as we go along lol. I dont really know what I'm doing... just be patient and let's all hope for the best. Okay! Now on to the first chapter

“Dean, look alive,” said Sam, rolling his eyes when he found his brother moping around the workshop and he groaned, taking in a deep breath. Ah, yes, his brother had gotten recently dumped and still didn’t get over it, rubbing his temples as he was trying to get his temper under control. They had gotten a new client at their place. Sam and Dean Winchester were famous for their place, which fixed all things broken; you name it, they fixed it. It was what they were famous for and most of the times they would fix broken carriages. It didn’t bring them good money, but, hey, it was a decent living. The two brother were living on the country side of the Kingdom, while their old man was travelling around and left the boys to deal with the family business. 

Dean Winchester, the older brother was quite careless and it pissed the younger one off. Sam Winchester liked order and following the rules, though he did rebel against their father years ago. But he was out of his teenage loathing phase and was now serious about the family business. He wished he could say the same about his brother, who did cherish the work, but he much rather spent in the local inns, chasing the local girls around, but never really got serious about any of them.So, then it was Sam’s job to clean up his brother’s mess when the women would come pissed to their workshop, looking for Dean, who always just hid and moved on pretty quickly. 

“Not in the mood, Sammy,” said Dean as he was sipping on the whiskey and then he extended out his hands. “I’m a man with a broken heart, cannot work today,” he then added and Sam groaned, because he was sick of his older brother. However, he knew that Dean cared about their family a lot, but just had too much fun in messing around with him. 

“Oh, you’re just pissed because she dumped you and not the other way around,” said Sam, because he was kind of impressed, to be honest. It was refreshing to see Dean getting dumped; maybe he would finally learn to stop playing with people’s hearts. Or not. Also, it was hilarious how pissy Dean was acting and he was quite amused. But, he wished that his brother would get serious for once in his life; they had an important client today and he clicked with his tongue. “Get off your ass, Dean!” demanded Sam and then grabbed his brother, dragging him onto his legs.

“Fine, fine,” said Dean and snorted when he saw how serious Sam was being about the whole thing. He knew that they had a new client, but he didn’t know exactly who it was. So he really didn’t know what was up with Sam. “You don’t have to be such a bitch about it,” he then said and rolled his eyes when Sam grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his hands.

“Jerk,” said Sam under his breath and then clenched his jaw. “Get a hold of yourself, man,” he then said when Dean started laughing. Would it kill him to be professional for once? Yeah not gonna happen. “Okay, so we have a new client,” said Sam and Dean slowly nodded. “The royal carriage broke down and they-”

“The royal carriage?” asked Dean, suddenly becoming very interested into their new client. The way Dean’s mind worked, the royal carriage meant that there might be some royal ladies on it and he was quite quickly prepared to take the whole fixing of the broken carriage onto himself and the heartbreak was no longer a problem, apparently. He quickly rolled up his sleeves and he rubbed his palms together. “Sammy?” asked Dean, because Sam was just staring at him and then he just shook his head. “Look  _ alive _ ,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows, quickly stepping out to greet the  _ royalty _ and Sam quickly hurried after him, because he knew that he couldn’t leave Dean alone in the company of the royalty. Oh, no, no. Well, there was one thing he didn’t worry about, their client was a guy, so he had nothing to worry about with Dean and his  _ flirting _ or so he thought…

Dean stepped out of the workshop and was welcomed by the beautiful royal carriage. It was white and gold, Dean admiring it for a little bit and then he got to work, looking around to spot the ladies, but all he found was a  _ dude. _ . However, before Dean was going to complain, the guy that was standing next to the carriage, turned around and Dean’s eyes widened when he took a closer look at the man. 

You could tell that the man was from the Castle by the way that he dressed, his blue coat matching his vivid blue eyes perfectly and Dean swallowed thickly as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. That was one good looking dude right there and a little smile spread across his face as he looked back up and saw that the man looked quite clueless and lost as he didn’t know what to do. He was used to the city,not the countryside and he was awkwardly shifting from one leg to the other, Dean quickly recovering from the first shock and he quickly decided to go help the poor young man out.

“Ah, you must be the new client my brother was talking about,” said Dean happily and extended out his hand, the timid Prince taking it after a moment or so of thinking and Dean smiled, looking up again and the blue eyes looked away when they saw the green ones staring at him. “What can I do you for?” he then asked and winked. “It’s rare to see a royal carriage over here,” he then commented, because while it wasn’t rare to see one of them passing the area, it was strange for one to be stopping there for sure. 

“My carriage broke down,” said the man finally and Dean’s eyes lit up when he heard his voice, but kept nodding as he waited for him to tell him what happened. “We were passing through the forest and the wheel broke down. Must had hit the rock or something,” he said, because he had no idea what had really happened. He was just repeating what the rider had told him. Where was he, by the way? He just left him there and went somewhere, leaving the poor Prince lost and all alone. “And we saw your workshop in the area.. so here we are,” he said and Dean nodded.

“Well, you came to the right place,” said Dean and looked at the state of the wheel. Yeah, there was no way that they could make their way back to the Castle in that state. “I’m Dean, by the way,” he said only because he wanted to know the guy’s name and the Prince slowly nodded.

“I’m Castiel,” stammered the timid prince and Dean’s eyes widened. Oh wow, the Prince himself was over there. Dean didn’t care much for the royal family, but he knew that the king had many sons, the youngest one being Castiel and he couldn’t hide his smile. Dean was pretending that he was taking a look at the carriage, but in reality he was just daydreaming about how dreamy the prince was and Castiel stepped over to his side and leaned closer,  _ very _ close to Dean, whose eyes widened and he cleared his throat. Did the Prince know what personal space meant? Apparently not. Then again, Dean wasn’t complaining. “Can you do something to fix it?” he then asked and Dean gave him one of his biggest grins. 

“Oh, sure,” said Dean in his usual cocky manner when he was trying to impress someone he found attractive and he winked. The Prince flushed, but said nothing and Dean’s heart jumped for the second time. Okay, the Prince was adorable. That was what he figured out pretty quickly. “We’ll have the wheel fixed in a day or so,” he said as that was literally the fasted time he could get it fixed at, but Castiel didn’t seem to like the sound of that. 

“I have to be home by today,” said Castiel. “The royal ball is happening in two days and we still have so many preparations to do around the castle. Father will be pissed if I’m late. I’m late as we are, so can’t you… do something to fix it sooner?” rambled the Prince and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. 

It was a pity that the Prince was in such a hurry to get back to the Castle, Dean certainly wouldn’t mind it one bit if the Prince stayed a bit longer and he pressed his lips together, as a great idea popped into his mind and he smirked. “Well,” he said and rubbed his palms together. “We could get it fixed sooner if you’d help me fix it,” proposed Dean and Castiel quickly shook his head. He didn’t know if that would be such a great idea.

“Oh, I don’t know Dean,” said Castiel and bit his lower lip. “I don’t know how this stuff works,” he confessed and then looked down as a sheepish smile spread across his face. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do just fine, Cas,” said Dean and the Prince smiled shyly at the nickname. He liked this Dean guy, he seemed different. Maybe because he didn’t belong to the royal class. Most of the people there were stuck up and annoying, so this was why it was so refreshing to meet a normal, simple guy. Dean might not had been the most polished person he had met so far, but he had his charm and Castiel then cleared his throat when he caught himself daydreaming about Dean. “What do you say? I’ll give you a few pointers along the way, Prince,” he then added and in the end, Cas nodded. 

“Well I am in a hurry to return back home,” said Castiel as he didn’t catch on what Dean was trying to do at all. Dean knew that it wouldn’t get the work get done faster, he just wanted an excuse to hang out with the adorable Prince a little longer. But, Castiel was oblivious and he just thought that Dean was being serious. “I better take this off,” he said and took off the coat, revealing the white button up shirt and black trousers with suspenders he was wearing underneath and Dean’s eyes widened. It was like the shirt was made for the Prince, because it suited him wonderful and he would take such a great pleasure in unbuttoning that shirt so- “Where do you want me?” asked Castiel, talking about what he should be doing, but Dean’s mind was running wild.

“Underneath,” blurted out Dean and Cas cocked his head. 

“Under the carriage?” asked Castiel and gave Dean an unsure look. He didn’t know how the whole thing worked, but he was pretty sure that they shouldn’t be fixing the underside of the carriage. It was the wheel that broke and Dean quickly cleared his head (both of them) as he realised what he had just said. “Are you sure?” he asked and bent down a little bit. Now ,the trousers that he was wearing were  _ very _ tight fitting and Dean was drooling yet again, because the Prince had a great ass.

“Awesome,” rumbled Dean to himself. “This is awesome,” he said and then snapped out of it when Sam joined them outside with all of the needed tools. His eyes widened when he saw his brother staring at the Prince’s ass and he quickly shook his head. Oh, no. Not on his watch! This was the Prince, he wasn’t going to let Dean fuck this up for them. If they-

“Dean, no,” hissed Sam and smacked his across the head. 

“What the fuck, man? Do you have to be here? We can fix the wheel on our own,” said Dean and Sam folded his arms on top of his chest and shook his head. “Fine, be a cockblock. I don’t care,” he then said and Castiel stepped closer to them, both of the Winchester brothers forcing a smile and then he folded his sleeves up as well. 

“Okay, so where do we start?” asked Castiel and grabbed the first thing that he saw among the tools, which was a saw. “We use this?” he asked and Dean only chuckled, shaking his head as he took the saw away from Castiel. The Prince was awkward and completely oblivious to the common world, wasn’t he? And that was adorable in Dean’s humble opinion. Sam, on the other hand, was speechless. Dean would always bitch about the royal family to be just a bunch of spoiled right kids. And now he was swooning over the Prince himself. Ridiculous. 

“Let me give you a helping hand,” said Dean and Sam quickly went closer to the two of them. Oh… this was going to be a long day, thought Sam. And just like he suspected; the ‘’heartbreak’’ that Dean was moping around about, didn’t last long. But still… Sam gagged everytime that Dean tried his best to flirt with the dense Prince, who just didn’t quite get it that Dean was  _ interested _ . But all was good; Dean  _ loved _ a challenge, after all. 

* * *

 

“But dad I don’t wanna go to the ball,” whined Gabriel, who was literally lying on the King’s throne and the King was trying his best to keep up his temper, but it was kind of useless, because his son was just… ugh. He rubbed his temples and then took in a deep breath. “Royal balls are  _ boring _ ,” he then whined, but then he got up into sitting position. “Let’s make a deal. You bring me the finest sweets of the whole land and I might consider going to this dance you want me to go,” he said and folded his arms on top of his chest. 

The corner of the King’s lips dangerously twitched, not that Gabriel really gave a shit. Gabriel was the oldest of his siblings that still lived at home and the King was desperate to get his son to live on his own. Find someone to marry and move out. He loved his son, but Gabriel was a lot of work. Hence he organised the dance. It was a cry for help, hoping that Gabriel was finally going to meet someone and just… go. 

“This is the last warning son,” said the King and gave his son a stern look. “You’re old enough. You need to start acting your age. You know partially it’s my fault because I always babied you, but it’s time to grow up, Gabriel,” he said and rubbed his temples again. “If you could only be like Castiel. He’s always well-behaved, he listens and is-”

“But Cassie is also boring and doesn’t know how to have fun,” said Gabe and started laughing. “Kinda like you, dad,” said Gabriel and that was the last straw for the King. If Gabriel wasn’t moving out then he was throwing him out. They had other Castles, so he’d send his son there to live on his own. The King wasn’t a cruel man, but he really had had it and just wanted some peace and quiet. He was too old for this shit. 

“Either you go on the ball and find someone, or I’ll throw you out myself,” said the King and left the throne room, Gabriel sitting up and he groaned, rolling his eyes. Fine, he was going to go to this ball, which he was supposed to be throwing, but he let the servants deal with it. Gabriel was going to be the guest of honour. Well, he was pretty confident that he wouldn’t find anyone serious on the ball, but he could have a little bit of fun with some of the guests. Plus there’s gonna be plenty of cake. So it was a win win in both cases.

“Fine, I’ll go to the stupid dance,” hollered Gabriel after his father and then laid back onto the chair and sighed. He was bored. Castiel still wasn’t back home, which was kind of odd. He was visiting one of his brothers, who lived in the Kingdom nearby, so Castiel should be back by then. Gabriel pouted. He was sure that his father wasn’t going to say anything to Castiel. Oh of course, being the baby of the family meant that he could get away with everything. Meanwhile Gabriel and the older siblings were always punished. That sucked. 

“This sucks,” grumbled Gabriel under his breath. The ball was in a few days and he already knew that all of the land was talking about the most obvious thing; that Prince Gabriel was going to find The One on the dance. It was kind of stupid. How the fuck was he supposed to fall in love and be sure he found the right person in a matter of a few hours? It made no sense to him, but hey… not his problem. He was just supposed to make an appearance there and have fun, so fine. Then, once the King would see how  _ idiotic _ his plan was, maybe he’d let it go. 

“Great and now I’m hungry,” said Gabriel. All of the thinking and worrying made him hungry and he craved sugar, so he went straight to the kitchen, eyes bright when he saw the cake, which he successfully stole and carried into his room, locking himself in there and started eating his feelings away. 

“... irresponsible, arrogant, stupid, reckless,” said Gabriel, repeating the words his father said to him. “Yeah right. That ain’t me,” he said and then pressed his lips together, smiling happily. The cake was so good and it cheered him up the most. Sugar had never let him down so far. Well, whatever. His father could think of him whatever he wanted. Gabriel knew that he was quite the catch. Oh, yes, the Prince had an arrogant side to him indeed, but deep inside he was a sweetheart. He hid behind the mask of arrogance, because showing true feelings sucked. But little did everyone know that Gabriel was indeed secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe he’d find the right person on the ball. 

Gabriel was a hopeless romantic, deep, deep inside… not that he’d actually ever admit it.

* * *

 

Much to Dean’s protests, Prince Castiel had to return back to the Castle at the same day. As it turned out, the rider of the carriage went to get someone that came in a hurry to get Castiel and him back to the Castle. Dean was quite bummed out, because he had gotten to know the Prince a bit better, despite the obvious eye rolls and sighs from Sammy. He didn’t care, the two of them had completely tuned him out as they were in their own little world. Even so, Dean wasn’t in a completely bad mood. Castiel had invited him to the ball! Which was happening in a few days. Now, Dean wasn’t keen on posh parties - not that he had ever been to one - but this was Castiel he was talking about! Of course he was going!

“Sammy what are you doing Friday evening?” asked Dean and rubbed his palms together.

“Umm, nothing?” asked Sam and arched an eyebrow, not getting where Dean was aiming with that and his older brother seemed pleased with the answer.

“Wrong,” said Dean and smiled broadly. “You and I are going to the royal ball,” announced Dan and Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” said Sam. 

“No way, man. Cas invited me,” said Dean and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Fine, then go,” said Sam.

“No, no, I can’t show up alone,” said Dean. “You’re coming with me.”

“But-”

“We’re going,” said Dean and grinned. 

“No, Dean, I-” started Sam, but then he looked up and saw the usual puppy-eyed look on Dean’s face. 

“C’mon… I gotta mend my heart. I was just dumped,” said Dean.

“Oh, sure, you’re suffering as we speak,” said Sam.

“Yes!” said Dean. “C’mon a night with Cas will heal all of the wounds,” said Dean and waggled his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes again, but then he saw the puppy eyes at work again and he just… gave up. Fine, he was going. 

“Fine,” groaned Sam. Dean looked pleased with himself, while Sam was just… nothing. The ball didn’t even begin and he already couldn’t wait for it to be over.

_ Ugh.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was not in a good mood at all. It was the dreaded Friday, the day of the royal ball, which Dean wouldn't shut up about. In all honestly, Sam thought that Dean would let it go and forget about it the next day, but no... He didn't. Which was kind of strange, because the only reason why he wanted to go there was to meet up with Cas and _score_ like Dean liked to brag about it. However, it amused him that Dean was so keen on going there just to spend one night with Castiel. Now, Dean was known for his one night stands, but if he couldn’t get them in a day, his interest in the person would fizzle out in a day or so. But no, he was still insisting to go see Castiel and Sam arched an eyebrow; the Prince must had gotten under Dean’s skin more than he first thought and he grinned. A few hours with the Prince and Dean was acting like an excited puppy when Friday finally came.

Dean was the first one up that day and was going on and on about how great the party was going to be. That pushed Sam into a grumpy mood, because he wished that Dean would just give it up, but since they had an official invite from the Prince Castiel himself, they could come. But Sam was so over it; he would rather stay in and read a book or work in the workshop. Sam didn’t care much about partying and drinking and he groaned when Dean waltzed into the room, carrying something in his hands.

“Dean, give it up, man,” said Sam and clicked with his tongue. “We can’t go to a royal dance. Not dressed like that,” he said and pointed to their ragged clothes and Dean only rolled his eyes. Sam narrowed his eyes and clicked with his tongue again. “We can’t afford the fancy clothes either,” he added, because he remembered Dean going to the local shop the day before, wanting to find something he’d look good in, so that he would make a good impression on the Prince he seemed to like so much and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ve figured it all out,” said Dean. “I’ve figured out a way that we’ll look like a million bucks for free,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows. “And then Cas won’t be able to say no to all of this,” he said Dean and pointed to himself, wearing a proud smile on his face and Sam only crossed his arms on top of his chest. Oh, this had to be good; Dean’s ideas were usually… smart-ish. Not really. Quite stupid, too.

“Oh do tell me what you thought of now,” said Sam and held back a laughter, because he wanted to hear it. Well. Dean was wearing such a proud smile on his face that it almost made him burst into loud laughter and then he placed in front of him an old diary. Their father’s journal and Sam arched an eyebrow as he held the diary in his hands, turning it around. “How… how will dad’s journal help us to get to the royal ball?” he asked and Dean rubbed his palms together, literally bursting with excitement.

“Two words, man. Two words,” he said, opened the journal on the marked page. “Fairy godmother,” he said, expecting Sammy to be as impressed as he was. And also, he was expecting something resembling a compliment, so his jaw dropped when he heard Sam’s loud laughter and he gave him an offended look.

“A fairy godmother?” asked Sam when he was still laughing and then he face-palmed himself. “That’s your plan?” he asked and then started shaking his head. The fact that fairies and other magical being existed in the land was no secret to any of them. However, what their father taught them was that magic always came with a price. And paying a serious price so just Dean could go to the dance and bang a Prince wasn’t really worth it. “Oh man, you’re really-”

“Shut up, it’s an amazing plan,” said Dean.

“Oh yeah?” asked Sam and cracked up. “And why do you think that the fairy would even help us in the first place?” asked Sam and pressed his lips together.

“Because she owes us,” said Dean and pointed to their father’s scribbles. “Here dad said that he saved her life once, so she owes us,” he then added and Sam arched an eyebrow. Oh, great. Dean was planning on blackmailing the fairy into helping them. Great, that was just fantastic. Really.

“No, Dean!” said Sam and placed his arms on top of his chest and then quickly stood up, because he wanted to just have some peace and quiet. Dean started bickering with him, but Sammy was no longer listening to him as he quickly went to the workshop to work on something, anything. Just so that he had an excuse not to be in there with Dean. And he was quite quickly in a good mood, because much to his surprise Dean didn’t come running after him, leaving him alone for the few hours, until the evening came around. And Sam should had known better; he should had known that Dean was up to something if he didn’t came running after him.

* * *

Gabriel groaned when the maid brought over his clothes for the ball and he restrained himself from rolling him eyes at the woman. It wasn’t her fault, it was his father’s. Being forced to go to the dance like that. It was just… annoying and he wished that he could just run away and hide. He didn’t care, he just wanted to leave and he looked outside of the window. It was evening, the ball starting in an hour or so and he just threw himself onto the bed and buried his face into the pillows. The music was already playing in the dance hall and he rolled over onto his back.

“At least there will be alcohol,” he then said and huffed under his breath. He was preparing to get hammered that day, so that he could make his father regret ever putting up this dance and advertising it as his son searching for someone to ask their hand in marriage. He looked sadly over the empty plate, on which there was a chocolate cake not too long ago and he looked down, looking quite sad. Not because that the cake was gone, but because all of this sucked.

Even if he did find someone on the ball, it would all end up pretty soon. Being a Prince had its perks, but it also had a bad side. While he got to enjoy the life to his heart’s contents, he wasn’t so lucky when it came to the love department. All of the people he had been serious before about turned out to be only after his money, so he gave up trying and just decided not to be serious about anyone. Once he’d get tired of someone, he’d move to someone else, just to have fun and he huffed under his breath as he slowly stood up and heard knocking on the door.

“Gabriel!” called out a name and Gabriel only rolled his eyes. It was the King and he buried his face back into his pillows. “Get dressed and come down already. The guests are starting to arrive. You need to be there to greet them since it’s your ball,” he said and knocked again, Gabriel slowly sitting up and he ran his fingers through his sandy hair.

“Yes, father, I’ll be out in a minute,” said Gabriel, hearing his father’s footsteps walking away and he looked towards the clothes that the maid brought to him; red trousers, with a white button up shirt, cream royal jacket, black boots and a golden belt. Well. He liked the outfit and he stepped in front of the mirror once he was dressed in it, buckling the belt and he smiled as he combed his hair back, winking to himself when he saw his reflection smiling back at him and he then bit into his lower lip.

“Damn I look good,” said Gabriel, finally liking _something._ Yes, the outfit was great and he was sure that he’d get to have some fun with someone looking like that, waggling his eyebrows. He liked the gold belt the most, because it made him feel expensive and posh, grinning and he then wished himself luck, because he was going to need it. Slowly and reluctantly, he stepped out of the room and arched an eyebrow when he saw his younger brother Castiel standing there. It looked like he was waiting for him.

“Tell dad I’m ready. No need to send his own personal babysitter after me,” said Gabriel and then looked up and down, scanning Castiel’s outfit and he whistled, waggling his eyebrows. Castiel’s outfit was pretty much similar to his, just that he was wearing a blue jacket. “Looking good, by the way, Cassie,” said Gabriel and Castiel gave him an odd look, but didn’t make a comment about it and just decided to ignore his brother’s desperate attempts to throw him off of his guard. “You’re bound to get some action tonight, bro,” he said and Castiel’s eyes widened, his face going red and he cleared his throat.

“Be quiet, Gabriel,” said Castiel and Gabe only arched an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I forgot that you’re a prude, yes,” said Gabriel and started laughing, Castiel glaring at him older brother and he then only shook his head. Why couldn’t his brother be serious for once? The royal ball was an important event. It wasn’t only about Gabriel, but these types of events helped strengthening the relations with other Kingdoms and lands. So, he could only pray to the Gods above that his older brother was going to _behave_ and not completely ruin their family name.

“Gabriel, just please,” he said and shook his head. “Just behave?” he said and Gabriel only rolled his eyes. Ugh, he wished that Cas would get that stick out of his ass and have some fun. What happened to the fun side of his little bro? They used to have so much fun when he was little and now he was turning into a boring and stoic person, like their father. In the end, he only wrapped an arm around Castiel and ruffled his hair, messing up his hairdo and Castiel’s eyes widened. “Hey!” he whined and stepped away from his older brother. “Why did you-” he stared, but then his voice trailed off.

“C’mon, loosen up Cassie. This is supposed to be a party in the first place,” said the Prince and waggled his eyebrows. “So let’s get this party started, what do you say,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. “Just like in the old times,” he said, Castiel grumbling under his breath as he was fixing his hair and then he just shook his head.

“We’re adults now, Gabriel, we must act like ones,” he said and Gabriel snorted when he saw that Castiel was struggling to fix his tie, which looked pretty messy and he almost started laughing.

“Oh, you’re an adult alright,” said Gabriel and then walked closer to Castiel, deciding to help his little brother out with the tie. Castiel was… well, a character for sure and Castiel politely thanked his older brother for the help. Gabe grinned and in the end promised to try to be on his best behaviour, finally making Castiel smile as they finally made their way down to the ball room and Gabriel only gave in when he saw the number of guests and the ball didn’t even start yet. That was going to be one hell of a long evening.

* * *

Sam got distracted from his work when he saw a bright light coming from the house and his eyes widened as he quickly let go off the tools and he started shaking his head. What the hell did Dean do now? It couldn’t be anything good and his jaw dropped when he marched into the living room and walked right in the time when he saw Dean summoning the fairy godmother, quickly walking over to Dean to distract him, but he was too late, because in the next moment, someone appeared next to them and Sam’s eyes widened.

“Dean, what did you do?!” said Sam and quickly tore the journal away from Dean’s hands, but he knew that it was too late and he turned around, the blinding light finally disappearing and now there was a young woman standing next to them. Her hair was red and she looked quite young for a fairy godmother. Well, it wasn’t what Sam was expecting and he then looked over at Dean, who was now staring at the fairy, her wings angrily flapping away and she folded her arms on top of her chest.

“Where am I?” asked the fairy godmother.

Dean looked quite proud of himself, while Sammy was away he managed to find all of the needed things that were used when summoning the fairies and now he had gotten one. Now, Dean had never met a fairy before, but he thought that fairy godmothers were supposed to be sweet little old ladies, which was the complete opposite of the young lady that appeared in front of them and he grinned, rubbing his palms together. He didn’t expect that the fairy would be so _hot_ and he took in a deep breath, Sam’s eyes widening in horror when he saw that his brother was ready to make his move and he stepped closer to the fairy godmother.

“Dean, don’t-”

“Hello, there, my name is Dean,” said Dean, turning on his charms and usually by then, most of the girls would be melting and blushing. His charms apparently didn’t work on the fairy, because she raised her eyebrow and looked at Sam, who was then just face-palming himself. Well, Dean wasn’t ready to give up quite yet. “And what would your name be?” he asked, winking, turning on the smoulder again and the fairy rolled his eyes.

“Charlie,” she said, not looking very impressed by Dean. “You must be John’s kids,” she then added and Sam perked up when she mentioned their father. Right, she knew him. He saved her life much to his knowledge and Sam gave her a polite smile and a nod, Charlie smiling back, but then her smile was wiped away when Dean stepped closer.

“Right, right… guess our reputation proceeds us,” said Dean and winked. “Please, sit, Gorgeous,” said Dean and offered the fairy a seat, she finally snapping and she started laughing, Dean giving her a horrified look and he looked at Sam, who looked _amused_. “Why… why are you laughing?” asked Dean, offended.

“Oh, please,” said Charlie and started laughing again. “You can’t seriously expect that flirting to work on anyone. Please save your cheesy pickup lines and tell me why you summoned me here,” she said and Dean’s face went pale. Yes, it always worked so far. He always-

Sam started laughing again. Oh, this was hilarious and he liked this fairy godmother already. Charlie had a feisty spirit as he could gather and he swallowed back another laugh when Dean gave him a stern look, but he kept cracking up behind his older brother. It seemed that Dean didn’t have much luck with hooking up lately. He got dumped, the prince didn’t seem too interested in him and now the fairy turned him down flatly. Oh, this was too good to be true.

“For your information, it had always worked, thank you very much,” said Dean, still sulking.

“I don’t know, man. I think you’re losing your mojo,” said Sam. “You’re old Dean, it’s time to settle down and-”

“Not a word, Sammy! Shut up,” said Dean, his face red with embarrassment as his big ego was wounded and he just kept on pouting and sulking, while Sam finally explained to Charlie why she was summoned there. He also mentioned that it wasn’t _his_ idea and he apologised a few times for his brother’s comments from before.

Charlie finally smiled as her bad mood was gone and she smiled. She was amused when she heard that they were planning on going to the royal ball that had already started. Charlie knew all about the King and his son Gabriel, how much he was desperate to get him off of his back. Being a fairy gave her the chance to be close to the royal family. She knew Gabriel pretty well and she hummed in amusement when Sam mentioned that he’d like to go to the royal ball as well. She would gladly help Sam go there, Dean on the other hand… It was because she didn’t want to stay in debt to the Winchesters since John did save her life years ago was why she decided to help the boys out.

“Very well. I’ll lend you some of my magic,” she said and Dean cheered up immediately. “I’m doing this only because I don’t want to stay in debt to your family,” she said and a tiny smile spread across her face. Well, maybe she had another reason, but she wasn’t going to say that and Dean nodded. It was good by him, as long as he’d get to go to the dance and see Castiel again, he was happy.

“Great,” said Dean. “Now do something about these clothes,” he ordered, sounding quite rude and with a swift move of her wand, Dean was soon dressed in a pretty pink, frilly dress, shrieking and he shook his head. “What the-”

“Show her some respect, Dean,” said Sam as he was holding back his laughter.

Dean in that dress… well that was quite the sight to behold and he kept laughing like a madman, until Charlie finally took pity on Dean, who was flushing like crazy and finally gave him some proper clothes. With a bit of a magic work, Dean was soon standing dressed in black pants, black boots, a white button up shirt and a dark red jacket over it with silver lining around the collar of it and the sleeves. Dean stepped in front of the mirror and grinned.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” said Dean and winked at the mirror. “Your turn, Sammy,” he announced and Sam gave Charlie a desperate look. She chuckled at gave him some new clothes as well; he was soon standing dressed in dark blue pants, grey shirt and a blue royal jacket over it. His long hair was tied in a loose pony tail and his eyes widened when he looked down and saw the shoes. They were… weird. Well, good weird. They sparkled and he stepped in front of the mirror, whistling when he saw himself.

“Oh wow,” said Sam and Dean folded his arms on top of his chest.

“How come he gets the special shoes?” whined Dean.

“Do you want me to turn your clothes into the pink dress again?” said Charlie and Dean quickly shook his head. “I thought so,” she said and then waved with the wand again and they could see a ray of light coming from outside. Both of them ran out and Sam’s eyes widened when he saw an actual royal carriage standing there. She transformed their old one into a stunning one and he looked at her, Charlie looking impressed with herself.

“Thank you,” said Dean in the end and Charlie gave him a little wink.

“Oh, before you go,” she said as the brothers were getting up in the carriage, Dean wanting to leave already, while Sam was just… praying and hoping for the best. “My magic is limited,” she warned them and Dean stuck his head out.

“What do you mean?”

“It’ll wear off at midnight,” she said and Sam smiled. Thank fucking God. That meant that they had to be home before midnight. Only four hours more to go, thought Sam and pressed his lips together. While Sam was happy about that, Dean kept whining about how four hours weren’t nearly enough throughout the entire way to the Castle, finally shutting up when they arrived and he practically ran inside, in a hope to find his Prince.

* * *

Gabriel was suffering. The dance sucked. Thanks to his father he had danced with a few princesses, but none of them interested him. Sure, they were good looking, but that was all they had to offer. They were just so… boring and Gabriel sighed in an over dramatic manner as he went to sit down on his father’s Throne and he then just started scanning the crowd, in a hope to find someone interesting. Well, if that wasn’t going to help, then he at least had his best friend over there; whole table worth of sweets.

Gabriel looked at Castiel, who was awkwardly standing among the girls, who were trying to get his attention, but nothing seemed to work and Gabe chuckled. Seriously, how oblivious could his brother get? It might had been cute when he was little but now it was getting kind of sad, actually, rubbing the back of his neck and he then just slumped back, feeling sorry for himself. The dance was nowhere near over and he looked at the clock, which showed only nine o’clock and he huffed.

Gabriel looked over to the entrance of the room, when the door suddenly opened and two new guests arrived. Gabe didn’t really care for the one dressed in red. But the one in blue, however, caught his attention and he quickly straightened himself up, fixing his clothes and hair. The guy looked like he was a few years younger than him and he certainly wasn’t from around there, because he looked like a lost puppy, not daring to go down the stairs as he was awkwardly just hanging out there at the door.

The hot stranger was tall, he was like a giant compared to the others around him and he bit his lower lip. He looked yummy in what he was wearing and Gabe wouldn’t be opposed to dancing with him, for example. It looked like he was a Prince from another Kingdom and Gabe didn’t wait long to catch the bait. He got onto his legs and took in a deep breath, putting on the most seductive smile as he could and then grinned. Oh, the Prince was his… he was going to climb him like a tree, he said to himself and then started walking closer to him. It was only his duty as the host of the party to show the lost Prince around the place.

_It’s show time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean ditched Sam pretty much almost immediately when they reached the ball room. Since they actually had an official invitation from Prince Castiel, they didn't have any difficulties getting in, but it was shitty of Dean that he just left and ran up to Castiel when he saw him. Sam rolled his eyes, but then again, he had a feeling that something like that was bound to happen. When Dean was after someone... he got annoying and he just clicked with his tongue as he stood on the stairs and didn't dare to step down. He could feel that people were watching him and he then looked down at his shoes. Was it because of those? They were indeed kind of weird, but he liked them. They _sparkled_ and he then awkwardly moved to the side.

Sam didn't know how to mingle with the crowd, he had never been to a royal dance before and he huffed under his breath. He didn't know what to do with himself. The music playing in the background was slow and some of the people attending the ball were dancing, others searching for a dance partner and he then rubbed his temples as he tried to make himself look invisible, which was kind of impossible since he stood out among the crowd the most. Firstly, because of the shiny shoes and second reason being that he was a freaking giant, so his height made it impossible for him to hide away and he grumbled, folding his arms on top of his chest when he saw that Dean was already chatting up with Castiel and he pressed his lips together. Well, whatever, he was going to stand there at the door for the next few hours and then drag Dean out. He didn't care, he just wanted this to be over.

Sam’s eyes caught the sight of the mentioned prince that was throwing the ball as soon as he stepped into the hall and he couldn’t help but to notice that the Prince was looking hella bored and he chuckled when he saw him rolling his eyes, then quickly looking away when he saw the prince looking his way and he then rubbed his palms together, straightening himself, biting into his lower lip and he felt his cheeks heating up just a tad when he noticed that the Prince was still looking at him and he ducked his head down. Now he really wanted to make himself look invisible and he cleared his throat, wanting to run away, but the Prince was already coming his way and it would be rude to just run away.

Sam was having a minor freak out when he noticed that the Prince was already on the stairs and he nervously backed away, stealing a glance at him and a sheepish smile spread across his face, because the Prince was… well, he was cute. His sandy hair was combed back and he looked good in what he was wearing, Sam’s eyes widening when Gabriel made his way to him and his heart made a little jump. What… was the prince really going to him? Nah, it couldn’t be. Also, what he noticed was that the Prince was a lot shorter than he first imagined when he watched him sitting in the all mighty throne.

Gabriel’s eyes widened when he saw that the hot guy started running away and he pouted, quickly reaching forward with his hand, catching the hot giant just in time by his sleeve so that he wouldn’t leave and Sam froze in the place he stood at, Gabriel smiling when he slowly turned around and the Prince flashed him one of his brightest smiles as he could, Sam looking down. Oh, crap, the smile got him right into the heart and he swallowed thickly, looking down. Prince Gabriel was all that more attractive up front and he quickly looked down again, Gabriel letting go off him once he saw that his prey was caught into the net of his handsomeness and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Well, hello there,” said Gabriel and Sam awkwardly looked down at him and Gabriel smirked. “And welcome to our royal ball,” he then said and Sam only awkwardly smiled as he didn’t know what to do or say. Plus, his heart was beating like crazy, so there was that. “You don’t say much, do you? A quiet type, huh?” asked Gabriel and then a sly smirk spread across his face. “Is it true that the quiet ones are always the kinkiest in bed? We should put it to the test later on,” he then shamelessly asked and Sam gave him a horrified look.

“I beg you a pardon?” asked Sam and Gabriel laughed when he saw his reaction.

“Relax, I’m kidding,” said Gabriel and then hummed. “Maybe,” he purred and smiled up at him, Sam rolling his eyes. Well, the Prince _looked_ charming, but his personality wasn’t charming at all, was what he quite soon found out and he couldn’t believe that he was swooning over him just a moment ago. Now he understood it why the Prince was still single. He wasn’t getting anyone with that kind of an attitude and Sam just rolled his eyes. “C’mon, relax. Don’t be so uptight, kiddo,” said Gabe and then made a short pause. “What’s your name?” he then asked, dying to know his name and Sam looked at him.

Sam was quiet for a moment or so, thinking if he should tell him his real name, in the end deciding to do so and then just walk away, hopefully the Prince wouldn’t follow him around. “Sam,” he said in the end and Gabriel’s eyes lit up, Sam making a step back and Gabriel quickly went after him.

“Hey, wait up, Sammy,” said Gabriel, his flirty side out and proud and Sam grumbled at the nickname. He didn’t quite like it, he’d complain to Dean about it when he used it. But this was the Prince, he needed to be polite to him just for the sake of it and he took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm as Gabriel continued stalking him around. “Where are you going?” he asked and quickly followed him, Sam face-palming himself mentally and he stopped walking away.

“I, just… leave me alone?” asked Sam and Gabriel shook his head.

“No can do,” said Gabriel. “I noticed before… you’re not from around here, are you? A different Kingdom?” he asked and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. “Though I don’t really remember any Prince with the name of Sam,” he said, tapping his lips with his finger and Sam froze. Oh, he thought that he was a Prince? “Well, not that it matters. As a host of this party, it’s my duty to show you around,” he said and winked. “And boy am I going to have fun showing you around, Sammy,” purred Gabriel and Sam shook his head.

“No thank you,” said Sam.

“Aw, why not?” asked Gabriel and pouted, Sam rolling his eyes and he wanted to walk away, but the Prince was next to him again. “How about a dance then, huh?” he asked and gave him a little smile. “I saw you checking me out before? I mean why wouldn’t you? Look at me,” he said and winked, Sam rolling his eyes. Wow, how arrogant could you get? His cheeks reddened though, because the Prince clearly saw him checking him out before and his heart made a little jump, but the annoyance was still there.

“I’m… not interested,” said Sam and Gabriel’s eyes widened. That was something new; _rejection._ He wasn’t used to it and he… it felt weird, Sam quickly turning around and walking out of the ball hall, deciding to wait for Dean outside the castle. He needed fresh air, anyhow. Plus, he clearly wasn’t going to have his peace inside, so why bother. His heart was still beating fast when he made his way out and he sat onto the stairs outside of the castle, closing his eyes, while Gabriel was just standing there, trying to figure out what had just happened. Rejection was new to him, but he felt excitement rushing over him and he grinned.

“Oh, I will get that dance, Sammy,” said Gabriel to himself and slowly turned around. Horror filled his eyes when he saw that his father was signing him to come closer, pointing that he found a new princess for him to dance with and Gabriel looked towards the door, where Sam just left and he chewed on his lower lip. In the end, he agreed to the dance, but he was completely deflected, because the princess wouldn’t shut up about herself and she was just so… boring. Nothing like Sammy before and he looked towards the door, longingly, heart falling to the pit of his stomach when his father found another person for him and he just… he had it enough in the end.

This was supposed to be a party, but it felt like torture. He couldn’t do this anymore… His father was far too pushy about him finding a partner and he needed to get out as well; being inside of the hall felt suffocating and he just turned around and stormed off.

* * *

Dean was frustrated; no matter what he did or said, Castiel just wouldn’t let his guard down. He honestly didn’t know what more to do at this point. Dean came to the ball with one reason only; to score a night with the Prince, but now he wasn’t so sure that it was going to happen. He had been trying for the past hour to get his attention, but no matter what… Castiel just wasn’t budging and he just shook his head. He knew that the Prince was dense, but he didn’t think that he was this oblivious to flirting. Dean tried absolutely everything, but it wasn’t working and he whined when he saw Castiel’s big blue eyes looking at him curiously.

“Is something the matter, Dean?” asked Castiel and cocked his head to the side, Dean shrugging. He was about to accuse Castiel of leading him on and asking him why he invited him to the ball in the first place if he wasn’t interested in him in that kind of way, but when he looked into those eyes, all of his annoyance melted away and he just let out another frustrated sigh.

“Nothing’s wrong,” said Dean when he saw the worried look on Castiel’s face and the Prince visibly relaxed, Sam finding it cute that Cas worried for him and he then just rubbed forehead. “How about,” he started and looked around, smiling when he finally found the booze. “How about a drink, huh?” asked Dean and Castiel looked towards the tray of drinks and he shrugged.

“Okay,” said Castiel in the end and that cheered Dean up, quickly going to the tray and he grabbed two martinis, handing one to Cas, who looked down and wrinkled his nose. “This is alcohol, Dean,” he said and Dean arched an eyebrow.

“So?”

“I don’t… usually drink,” stammered the timid prince and Dean’s jaw dropped. Great, he had just gotten even cuter and in a heartbeat, Dean quickly placed his glass back.

“Yeah, neither do I,” lied Dean and Castiel looked less nervous when he said that. Cas gave him a little shy smile and Dean’s heart melted again, looking to the table and his eyes lit up when he saw his favourite; apple pie. “There’s pie,” said Dean, his green eyes looking bright and Castiel walked closer to him.

“Yes. Baked by the most famous bakers in the whole land,” said Castiel. Their father invited only the most talented and famous bakers to the ball; for Gabriel’s sake. Castiel shook his head, because his older brother loved sweets far too much and he then looked over at Dean, who was drooling over the pie. “Should we sit and, um, eat?” asked Castiel awkwardly and Dean quickly nodded, sitting down in a heartbeat and Cas soon joined him.

Dean happily devoured the piece of pie, taking another one and Castiel was only shyly smiling as he watched Dean, his cheeks getting a bit red when Dean looked up at him. Dean wanted to smack himself mentally; he had gotten so into the pie that he had forgotten about the Prince next to him, but he quickly got back into conversation. “Cool party though,” said Dean, his mouth full and Castiel chuckled.

“I suppose so,” said Castiel and looked around. “Father tried his best with it. I wish Gabriel would appreciate it more,” he said and shrugged.

“Gabriel… the one who’s looking for a partner?” snickered Dean and Castiel nodded. Dean stayed quiet for a moment or so, then realising that this might be a good time to ask Cas if he had anyone and he put on a smug smirk on his face. “What about you Cas? Do you have anyone?” he asked and Cas’ cheeks went red again.

“Oh, no, no, I’m, um,” stammered the Prince and looked down. “I don’t… I’ve never. I mean-” he said, but his voice trailed off and Dean’s eyes widened when he heard that. What did he mean? He never had anyone before? Dean quickly swallowed the last piece of pie and he scooted closer to Dean.

“Never had a girlfriend?” asked Dean and Castiel shook his head. “How about… a _boyfriend?_ ” he asked and Castiel looked up, shaking his head once more and it all made sense to Dean then why Castiel was so awkward when he found him with the girls before. Or why he never responded to his flirting and he just… _fuck, he was so cute._

“I know. I’m lame,” said Castiel.

“Dude, you’re not lame,” said Dean quickly and Cas looked up at him. Well, it was Dean’s lucky day… Castiel was single and a little smile spread across Dean’s face. But he felt different now. Knowing that Castiel was never in relationship before made him slow down a bit and he bit into his lower lip. Usually, he’d stop being interested, but not in this case and his heart jumped again when he saw Castiel looking a bit uncomfortable and he gently tapped his back playfully, Cas looking up again and Dean gave him a little wink.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Dean and Castiel smiled happily. “Now dig in or I’ll have to eat your portion of the pie as well,” joked Dean and Castiel gave him an awkward smile as he nodded.

Dean didn’t know what had just happened, but he felt as if Cas and him had gotten closer, somehow. He was really happy that he came to the dance, because after they were done with eating, Cas kept following him around as he didn’t want to be caught alone with the horde of Princesses that were following him around wherever he went. Some of them were aiming for Dean as well and usually he’d take the bite, but not this time. He much rather kept Castiel company, Cas happy that Dean was around and Dean’s smile was brighter than ever.

* * *

Sam was so over the whole evening, sitting outside on the stairs and he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing and he shuddered. It was quite chilly outside, but he didn’t want to risk going back inside and being ambushed by that arrogant Prince again. However, much to his misfortune, the Prince followed him outside quite soon after and he jumped when someone suddenly sat down next to him and his jaw dropped when he saw Gabriel sitting down next to him. Gabriel was hoping that he’d find Sam out and much to his luck, he was still there, hearts in his eyes and he quickly made his way to him, sitting down and grinned when he saw that he startled the other one.

“What are you, a stalker?!” asked Sam.

“Aw, Sammy, still so cold towards me?” asked Gabriel with a fake pout and Sam rolled his eyes. “Well if you must know,” grumbled Gabriel and sighed. “The party sucks, I needed to get out,” he said and Sam looked towards him, surprised. Gabriel didn’t like the dance? But wasn’t he the one who planned it and all?

“Finally something we can agree on,” said Sam and Gabriel snickered.

“Apparently so,” said Gabriel. “So why are you here if you’re not into partying?”

“My brother,” grumbled Sam. “Forced me to tag along with him and ditched me as soon as we came here. So, yeah, it sucks,” he said and then looked towards Gabriel, who nodded and sighed. Sam stayed quiet and Gabriel sighed again, Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. Right, he needed to ask why the ball sucked for the Prince. “Yes… why does it suck for you?” he forced in the end and Gabriel seemed pleased.

“Aw, you do care,” said Gabriel and Sam gave him an unimpressed look. “Well. My father organised the dance so that I can find someone to marry,” he said and whined. “He thinks it’s time for me to settle down,” he said and pouted. “I mean… he expects me to find someone in a matter of a few hours?” he went on by ranting, whining to Sam for a solid hour or so, telling him how shitty his situation was, hoping that he could get Sammy on his side to feel sorry for him.

Now, Sam thought it was unfair of the king to ask that of his son, but with all the whining and self-pity, he was kind of annoyed again that Gabriel was complaining so much. “So yeah, as you can see… it sucks. My life sucks,” he said and Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Oh, sure,” said Sam and rolled his eyes. “Living in a castle like this has to suck.”

“I’m being serious,” said Gabriel, sounding offended that Sam wasn’t taking him serious. “It gets lonely after some time, you know. Plus you never know who to trust truly. So, yes, it sucks,” he said and glared at Sam, who felt kind of bad now that Gabe put it that way.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” said Sam.

Gabriel looked at him and a sly smirk spread across his face. “I don’t know if I can forgive you so soon,” he said in an over-dramatic manner and Sam pressed his lips together. “You have to try harder than this,” he said and Sam rolled his eyes.

“What do you want from me?” asked Sam straightforwardly.

“A dance!”

“No,” said Sam.

“Oh, come on, Sammy… I know you want to,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows, Sam flushing and he then looked down. “Just one dance to get my father off my back,” he then said with a small voice and Sam looked at him. “You don’t have to like it. One dance and then I swear I’ll get off your back,” he added and looked down. “My old man won’t give it up until he sees me picking someone on my own to dance with,” he said and bowed his head down.

Sam opened his mouth to say no, but then he pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes, because he really did feel sorry for Gabriel at that point and his cheeks heated up again. Well, he wouldn’t _hate_ to dance with Gabriel. If he kept his big mouth shut, he was quite the catch and he cleared his throat. “I,” he said and Gabe looked at him. “Okay, just one dance. Understand?” asked Sam, who was a sucked for Gabriel’s puppy eyed look and Gabriel cheered up. Sam looked down and felt his heart fastening again. Gabe’s eyes were so dreamy.

“Understood,” said Gabriel. “Now then,” he said and got onto his legs, Sam doing the same. “Would you fancy a dance with me, Sammy?” asked Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes at how cheesy this was and he stared at Gabriel’s hand.

“Sure, let’s just get this over with,” said Sam and Gabriel beamed at him when he took his hand and practically dragged him back inside. Sam didn’t really know why he agreed to the dance at the first place and he just grumbled when the door opened and everyone from the hall looked up at the two of them when they stepped inside and he looked down when he saw Dean staring up at him as well and he rolled his eyes. Sam looked over at Gabriel, who winked and whispered a quiet, “thank you,” and he just nodded when Gabriel guided him down to the dance floor, hearing people whispering and pointing at him and Gabriel.

Sam gulped when he felt Gabriel’s hand on his shoulder and he put his own around Gabriel’s waist, who blew him a kiss and winked and Sam rolled his eyes again. Oh, boy, was he going to regret this later. But for the time being, he allowed himself to get lost in Gabriel’s pretty eyes and he smiled back shyly as the music finally started playing again, thus ending the awkward deadly silence in the room.

Who knew… maybe the dance would end up being fun after all!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was right, the dance with the arrogant Prince wasn't all that bad and his cheeks kept burning up when people watched them dance for quite some time and he wished that they would stop staring. He heard Dean whistling to him, showing him thumbs up at one point and he just ducked his head down and pretended that he didn't know him, focused on the dance as he kept looking down and tried not to stomp all over Gabriel's feet. Sam was a terrible dancer. His long limbs were awkwardly swaying back and forth, while he kept holding Gabriel's waist, looking down every now and then, trying to remember the steps, following Gabriel the best way that he could. While Sam's dancing looked like a moose trying to learn how to walk, Gabe was pretty swift on his legs and he kept chuckling when he saw Sam's awkward dance moves and he shook his head.

Much to Sam’s luck, after the first song was over, the others joined them on the dance floor as well. He wanted to run away as soon as the song ended, but Gabriel’s arm, which slipped onto his waist, kept him in place and Sam gave him a horrified look and he then frowned, shaking his head as he tried to move, but Gabriel just kept beaming up at him, not ready to let him go quite yet. Gabriel eyed his father, who was carefully watching him, looking pleased with himself and he felt weight lifting off of his shoulders, sighing in relief when he saw that his old man finally gave up. He looked up at his giant, who looked so done with everything and he chuckled.

“Aw, Sammy, why the long face?” asked Gabriel and Sam arched an eyebrow. When they were dancing before, people kept pointing at him, laughing at how ridiculous how he looked. Sam couldn’t blame them, he probably looked like a tree trying to dance, feeling cheeks reddening when he saw a couple of women pointing at them again, whispering something and one of them rolled her eyes, Sam trying to pull away, but Gabriel wasn’t letting him go quite yet and he gave him an annoyed look. They had an agreement; _one_ dance and that was supposed to be it. Yet, Gabriel wasn’t keeping his promise and Sam was getting annoyed.

“Gabe, what do you think you’re doing?” stammered Sam and his face went red with anger once more, Gabriel’s hand still on his waist and he swallowed thickly, because he was getting flustered again, looking over at Dean. He was trying to get his attention, to help him get saved from the horny Prince, but his brother was too busy with Castiel. The other prince was currently feeding Dean a piece of pie and he rolled his eyes, looking back at Gabriel, who waggled his eyebrows and Sam froze, trying to back away again, but Gabriel was a stubborn one.

“Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” asked Gabriel. “The fun has only begun,” he announced and Sam narrowed his eyes again, rolling his eyes and he then clicked with his tongue.

“We had an agreement. _One_ dance, that was supposed to be it,” said Sam and frowned. He didn’t _hate_ dancing with Gabriel. It was kind of fun, but it annoyed him to no end that the bunch of women still kept laughing at him and he was desperate to get away. He didn’t like being in the centre of attention, especially not at a _royal_ ball. He wasn’t used to the environment and he was completely out of his comfort zone. The workshop and books were his scene, not a party. “Gabriel, please,” hissed Sam and Gabriel gave him a disappointed look.

“What?” asked the Prince with a little voice and bowed his head down. “You don’t like dancing with me?” he asked, kind of sad. Well, maybe he also wanted to make Sam feel kind of guilty and guilt trip him into another dance. But, there was a genuine disappointment present in his heart and he huffed under his breath, Sam quickly shaking his head, because he didn’t want to make the Prince feel bad. He couldn’t risk getting the royalty pissed with him; he could kiss their family business goodbye in that case and he quickly put on a little smile.

“Well,” stammered Sam and shrugged. “I’m sure they would also like to dance with you,” said Sam and pointed to the group of girls, who started giggling when Gabriel looked at them and Gabriel only rolled his eyes because he wasn’t interested at all. It was the Moose that sparked his interests and he only tightened the hold around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer.

“They’re boring, it’s you who I like the best,” said Gabriel with a smug expression on his face and Sam felt his cheeks reddening, still trying to dance and he then gave the Prince a shy smile. Gabriel’s words got him so flustered that he ended up stomping all over the Prince’s feet and his eyes widened in horror as he looked down and felt embarrassed. A part of him wanted to run away and hide, Gabriel letting out a small moan of discomfort, but he didn’t mind it otherwise. He chuckled as he looked back up at Sam, who was now panicking. Also, it didn’t help that the crowd of people started laughing and he felt horrible.

“Crap, I’m sorry,” stammered Sam and looked around, ducking his head down and he then let go off Gabriel’s hand, quickly turning around and just as he was about to walk away, Gabriel grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back closer to him. “Please, let go off me. I just… I need to go,” he then stammered and Gabriel grinned when he realised that Sammy was feeling embarrassed and he only shook his head.

“You’re not going anywhere,” said Gabriel and Sam looked down. “Don’t pay attention to them, kiddo. They’re just jealous. Also, I think your dancing is adorable. Like a moose taking its first steps. Adorable,” he said and Sam choked on his breath, but couldn’t hide the growing smile on his lips and he cleared his throat, trying to pretend that he was completely calm and collected, while he was screaming on the inside. “Now then, Sammy,” said Gabriel and wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist again and this time, the taller man placed his hand on top of Gabriel’s shoulder and huffed under his breath, trying to find the will power in within himself to say no, but in the end, he just nodded.

“Fine, only one more dance,” said Sam and Gabriel grinned happily. Oh, he knew that there was going to be more than one more dance. When Gabriel saw something he liked, he grabbed it and never let it go. And in this case, it was no other than Sammy and he pulled him a bit closer, Sam again trying his best to keep up with Gabriel, but it was no use and he again looked awkward, making the Prince smile, because it was quite cute. “But after that you’ll leave me alone,” grumbled Sam and Gabriel swallowed back a chuckle.

“You’re playing hard to get, aren’t you?” asked Gabriel and Sam’s jaw dropped. “That’s quite okay, I like a challenge after all,” he said with a wink and Sam clicked with his tongue again in annoyance. This guy had no shame, did he? He was shamelessly flirting with him, but he had a more serious side to him, it seemed. It was a shame he hid it behind this… arrogant mask and he in the end just gave up, dancing in silence.

Gabriel smiled to himself, because he knew that Sam was _his_. Happily, he wrapped his fingers around Sam’s and then pressed his lips together, slowly moving and he closed his eyes. He didn’t care that Sam’s dancing sucked, but the young man intrigued him a lot. It was the first time after a long time that someone made Gabriel so interested and it was funny, because Gabriel was smitten after only one dance. Sounded cheesy and stupid, but there he was, getting lost in Sammy’s beautiful eyes, a sly smirk on his face as his hand around Sam’s waist slowly slipped lower and he smiled in delight when he dropped it onto Sam’s ass and waggled his eyebrows, Sam flinching and he narrowed his eyes.

“Gabe, stop-”

“My, my, my… you’ve got a nice ass, Sammy,” said Gabriel without a filter and Sam’s cheeks reddened, quickly wrapping his fingers around Gabriel’s wrist and he lifted his hand up, placing it back on top of his waist and Gabriel grinned. Honestly, he expected Sam to walk away, but he didn’t and he waggled his eyebrows, Sam rolling his eyes. Then, Gabriel stepped closer and placed his head on top of Sam’s shoulder as a slower song started playing and Sam froze.

“W-what are you-”

“Shut up and enjoy the moment, Sammy,” whispered Gabriel and Sam wanted to say something back in protest, but then stopped when he saw Gabriel closing his eyes and there was a little smile on his face, getting Sam right into his heart and he just wrapped both of his arms around Gabriel and allowed the moment to last for a bit longer, smiling as well and he then huffed under his breath, Gabriel grinning.

* * *

“Cas, do you wanna go dance?” asked Dean for what felt like the hundredth time and Castiel only shook his head and Dean groaned. This was helpless. “Why not?” he asked and Castiel only shrugged and Dean rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and then looked over to Sammy, who was still dancing with the Prince and he pouted. Gabriel was all over his younger brother, which made the older brother kind of ticked off, but he let it slide for the time being. He was sure to have a proper talk with _Gabriel_ when he’d get the chance. But, he was also jealous. For a change, it was Sammy who luckier in the love department and he just folded his arms on top of his chest.

“I don’t dance, Dean,” said Castiel and Dean slowly nodded.

“Okay,” said Dean and then just shook his head. He felt helpless, he really did. Was Cas even interested in him? He rubbed his temples and then glared at Cas, who was happily looking at the dance floor. He had a little smile on his face and Dean felt all of his annoyance disappear into thin air. Yeah, there was no way that he could stay mad at Castiel, he was too adorable and he huffed under his breath. Dean’s eyes travelled to the clock and he felt disappointed when he saw that Charlie’s spell was going to last one for one more hour and then it would be the time for them to leave. Ugh, time passed far too quickly when you were having a good time.

As the two of them sat there in silence, a young princess stepped closer to Dean and he looked up, cocking his head to the side. She had a shy smile on her lips and had a little flush on her cheeks, Dean smiling broadly to her. “H-hello,” she stammered and then rubbed the back of her neck, Dean running his eyes up and down and he grinned. She was _hot_ and he licked across his lower lip. “Would you, um, like a dance?”

Castiel’s eyes widened at the question and his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach, because he thought that Dean would agree to the dance. She was good looking and Dean wanted to dance, so Castiel was one hundred percent that he was going to say yes. A part of Dean wanted to say yes, but when he looked at Cas, he narrowed his eyes and noticed that he looked somehow disappointed and worried, smiling when he saw that it looked like Cas didn’t want him to go dancing with her and he quickly shook his head.

“Sorry,” said Dean. “I’m with someone,” he said and pointed to Castiel, the girl giving him an understanding smile and then she slowly walked away, looking kind of disappointed, but also in awe when she heard that he was there with the Prince and Castiel looked at him when the girl walked away. “What?” asked Dean and grinned.

“Why… why didn’t you go dancing with her?” asked Castiel and Dean shrugged.

“Now, that would be kind of rude,” said Dean and smiled. “I mean… I’m here with someone after all, yes?” asked Dean and looked over at Castiel, who looked down and started thinking. An adorable frown appeared on his face as he was thinking. Dean was there with someone. With who? Dean started laughing when he saw the confusion written all over the Prince’s face and he just shook his head, Cas looking over at him and he cocked his head to the side.

“Dean, what’s so funny?” asked Castiel and Dean started laughing harder. “I don’t get it. Dean!” he whined and gave Dean a look of sheer confusion and Dean only shook his head, but said nothing. However, even if Castiel didn’t get what Dean meant by that, he was happy that Dean didn’t go dancing with that woman and he happily beamed at Dean when he didn’t see him watching, quicky looking down when he noticed that Dean was looking back at him and he was chewing on his lower lip, smiling shyly and Dean grinned. He noticed Castiel stealing glances at him, he wasn’t stupid. Happy, he stood up and took Cas’ hand into his own. “Dean, what-”

“Let’s go dance, Cas,” said Dean and even though Castiel tried protesting, he was dragged to the dance floor anyway, where he kept complaining all of the time and Dean was laughing as he listened to Cas’ rambling and ranting, having fun even though he didn’t get to dance with the Prince properly, wishing that the remaining hour wouldn’t end so quickly.

* * *

“Sammy, you’re actually having a great time, aren’t you?” purred Gabriel and Sam shifted his gaze down, but then shrugged and Gabriel smiled. Sam didn’t know how long he had been dancing with Gabe for, but after the last dance, he never actually walked away and kept dancing with the Prince even though he claimed that he wasn’t having fun before, but he had to admit it to himself that the Prince had a strange effect on him. Usually he didn’t like arrogant people like him, but being next to him made Sam smile and he couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to.

“Maybe just a little bit,” said Sam and chuckled.

“Ahh, finally you’ve submitted to my good looks,” said Gabriel jokingly and Sam rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face as he allowed Gabriel to take his hand and slowly guide him to the side as they agreed to get some drinks.

“You’re awfully confident in your looks, aren’t you?” asked Sam and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, handing him a glass of Champagne, Sam thanking him for the glass and then arched an eyebrow as Gabriel held his glass in front of him, kind of like he wanted to make a toast.

“To us, kiddo,” purred Gabriel. “Tonight turned out to be kind of fun thanks to you, Samsquach,” he said and Sam only snorted at the nickname, but ended clinking his glass against Gabriel’s. “How long are you visiting our Kingdom for?” asked Gabriel then, because he wanted to meet up with Sammy again some other time and Sam quickly looked down, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and he cleared his throat. Right, Gabriel thought that he was royalty as well and he pressed his lips together.

“Oh, um,” stammered Sam and looked at Gabriel, who waited for his answer. “I’m, um, actually leaving today,” he said and Gabriel’s eyes widened. Gabriel was annoyed then; finally he met someone he liked and he was leaving today?! Oh, no, no… he was going to stay for a bit longer. Gabe was going to have a talk with his father and have Sam stay as a guest in their Castle! Period.

“I’ll talk to my father, you can stay a bit longer,” said Gabriel and Sam flinched again. He didn’t know what he should do. The Prince was arrogant indeed, but he doubted that he’d be any less interested in him if he told him who he really was; his brother invited Dean to the ball despite knowing his background. And yet, Sam didn’t know what to do and he just pressed his lips together. Gabriel felt a bit taken back and he cocked his head do the side. “You don’t want to?” he asked and Sam looked into his eyes, Sam just melting and he gave in.

“Sure sounds good,” whispered Sam and Gabriel smiled broadly, Sam cursing mentally, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise. Yet, he forgot all about that when Gabriel took his hand into his own again and Sam just smiled.

Gabriel and Sam spent a few more moments just chatting and getting to know each other a bit better. Well, it was mostly just Gabriel talking about himself. Man, he sure loved talking about himself, was what Sam soon found out, but in the end, he didn’t really mind it and he just kept listening to him, having a little smile on his face and Gabriel kept smiling up to him, happily looking at his Moose, grinning at the new nickname and he just happily sighed. Sammy seemed like a great guy and he wasn’t stuck up like the rest of the royal people he had met so far.

At one point, Gabriel stopped talking and they just spent a few moments looking at each other. Sam felt his heart hammering against his ribcage and he let out a little huff, dragging his tongue over his lower lip and Gabriel smiled, placing his hand over his chest and Sam didn’t back away. He felt something drawing him in, his eyes falling to Gabriel’s lips and he shuddered, Gabe wearing a little smile as well. Caught up in the moment, Sam had completely forgotten that they had _just_ met a few hours ago and he slowly closed his eyes when Gabriel started leaning in as well. If it wasn’t for the bell of the clock, announcing that it was midnight, Sam would ended up kissing the Prince for sure. However, when the clock announced that it was midnight, Sam quickly pulled back and cursed.

Crap, he had completely forgotten the track of the time and he looked at Dean, who was already hurrying up the stairs, saying his goodbyes to Cas and was now signing Sam to hurry the hell up and Sam nodded, quickly taking a step back and Gabriel caught him by his elbow. “Sam, where are you-”

“I need to go,” stammered Sam and was nervously chewing on his lower lip.

“Go?” asked Gabriel in confusion. “You can stay and-”

“I-I can’t,” he said and quickly yanked Gabriel’s hand away and started going to the stairs, the Prince hurrying after him and he caught up to him again.

“Why? I thought you were having a good time,” said Gabriel and Sam nodded.

“Yes, but I need to go,” said Sam as he didn’t want Gabriel to see him in his ragged clothes. Plus, he would get kicked out for sure. “I’m sorry,” he said and then started walking away, Gabriel’s heart sinking and he shook his head.

“Sam, please-”

“I can’t,” said Sam and Gabriel panicked.

“Then at least tell me from which Kingdom you are,” said Gabriel and Sam looked down. “Or your last name,” he then added and Sam felt guilt stabbing at his heart, but he just shook his head and started walking backwards, knowing that he needed to literally run if he wanted to make it out in time.

“I can’t,” said Sam.

“Why-”

“I’m sorry,” said Sam, turned around and ran out of the ball room. Gabriel watched Sam leave for a moment or so, blinking a few times and then gritted his jaw, quickly running out as well, because he couldn’t let Sam just leave without telling him where he lived. He wanted to meet him again, so…

“Sam, what the hell was taking you so long?” asked Dean, Sam breathing fast as he ran out of the Castle and as soon as he did that, their ragged clothes were back, the magic wearing off and he closed his eyes. Crap, that was so close and he then just shook his head. “You okay?” asked Dean and Sam looked down, guilt pooling in his stomach, but then he just nodded.

“Yeah,” said Sam and looked down, frowning when he saw that he was still wearing the magical shiny shoes. What was up with that?

“Hey, it’s not fair,” said Dean and pointed to Sam’s shoes. “How come you get to keep some of the magic?” asked Dean with a pout and Sam grinned.

“Guess Charlie likes me better,” said Sam happily and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” grumbled Dean and just as he was about to ask Sammy about Prince Gabriel, someone came running out of the Castle, calling out for Sam and his eyes widened when he heard that it was Gabriel.

“Oh, crap,” said Sam. “He doesn’t take no for an answer. We need to run Dean,” said Sam and grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled his brother as they started running before Gabriel could notice them. As they ran down the stairs, Sam stumbled and ended up losing his shoe, but there was no time and they just kept going, running until they were far enough from the Castle, Dean leaning against the tree as he was breathing hard and uneven, Sam sitting on the floor, tired as hell and he looked down, looking sad.

“Sam?” asked Dean. “What’s the matter?”

Sam looked down over to his bare foot and he put his hands into his pockets. “I lost my shoe,” said Sam with a sad voice and Dean looked down, face-palming himself and he then clicked with his tongue. What? Sam liked the shoes and he was sad that he lost one of them.

“Let’s go home,” said Dean and Sam slowly followed him, walking behind him as he was feeling sorry for himself. He lost his favourite shoe. Plus, he ended without saying a proper goodbye to Gabriel and he bowed his head down. But still… it was a fun evening, smiling when he remembered dancing with a Prince and his cheeks were red as he was humming himself the music of the song that was playing when he and Gabriel danced for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

''The only person that I was interested in me _ran_ away from me, dad,'' whined Gabriel, pouting as he was feeling sorry for himself. This was going on for a week now. It had been a week since the royal ball and Gabriel was going on and on about how he wanted to find his Moose, but he didn't seem to catch his last name and there wasn't much that the King could really do at this point. Because Castiel was so preoccupied with Dean at the ball, he didn't really catch with who his big brother was dancing. He knew Sam, but he didn't really put the pieces together since Gabriel claimed that his Sammy was a Prince and not someone who was working at the workshop. Plus, Castiel was distracted by Dean to actually pay attention to Gabriel's whining. Castiel couldn't put a finger on it, but there was just something about Dean that wouldn't allow him to stop thinking about him.

Castiel didn’t know what the hell was up with him. Usually, he loved hanging around the royal garden, admiring the beautiful pond and the flowers around it, having the cutest smile as he watched the busy bees collecting the honey. Usually that was enough to keep him occupied, far away from Gabriel’s whining. The garden, flowers and the bees used to be his sacred haven, where he could run away to get some peace of his mind. But not even flowers and the bees could put Castiel’s mind at peace as he couldn’t stop thinking, his mind racing all of the time. And he could only focus on one thing; Dean. How pretty his green eyes were and how his heart started beating faster when he’d wink at him or show him his smile.

Gabriel noticed the change in his brother. He was jumpier and seemed on the edge all of the time; it seemed like he didn’t want to be at the Castle anymore. He wanted to go somewhere, to go visit Dean, but he knew that their father wouldn’t really like his youngest son wandering off to the countryside on his own and Cas didn’t want the royal guards to ruin the fun for him like the last time when the rider of the carriage made him go back to the Castle just when he started having fun. So there he was, moping around the Castle as well and the King was starting to get _very_ annoyed. Castiel was slowly turning into Gabriel, whiny and sighing all of the time.

The King, who was in the throne room with Gabriel, face-palmed himself and he clicked with his tongue. Ugh, he dug his own grave with this ball. Now both of his sons were acting like two lovesick teenagers and he was officially sick of it, looking over at Gabriel, who was whining again and he pressed his lips together. “Look,” said the man and folded his arms on top of his chest. “I’ve searched all around the land and other Kingdoms. There’s no Prince named Sam,” he said and Gabriel pouted again and started sliding down his father’s throne, the man taking in a deep breath as he reminded himself to stay _calm._

“Well then, I’m doomed,” whined Gabriel and the King arched an eyebrow. “Forever alone, I’ll be forever alone,” he said and pouted, hid his face into his palms and started groaning again. “I’ll never meet anyone, I’ll die all alone. Poor, poor me,” he said and the King gave him an unimpressed look, then walked around in circles as he wanted to cheer his son up. Yes, he was annoyed, but he was still his son and he did feel sorry that the Prince ditched his son at the ball like that. Apparently telling him a fake name as well, so it made it impossible for them to track him.

“You’ll meet someone, son,” said the King and Gabriel gave him a stern look.

“No I won’t. I’ll be forever alone,” said Gabriel as he was still feeling sorry for himself and the King wanted to slap himself. When Gabriel got into such state, he was impossible to handle, driving everyone at the Castle mad and annoyed. “No one will love me. Ever,” he said with a small voice and then sighed. Well. Whatever. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that he’d end up being forever alone and then he looked up at his father, puppy eyes on full blast and the King rolled his eyes, but gave it, because he was no match for the power of his son’s eyes.

“I,” started the man and then rubbed his palms. “Very well, we’ll organise a search party for this Sam guy,” said the King. He didn’t know how the young man looked like since Gabriel hogged all of his attention on the night of the ball, so he didn’t get a chance to meet the young man. He also didn’t like how he just ditched Gabriel at the ball, but if his son wanted to meet him again, the King was going to make it happen. His words seemed to cheer Gabriel up and he grinned. “I don’t like the young man for ditching you like that, but… well, I’m prepared to give him a second chance if you like him so much,” said the King, because he was prepared to do everything to have Gabriel finally find someone to spend the rest of his life with.

“Really?” asked Gabriel and perked up, the King nodded and Gabriel happily rubbed his palms together. “Oh, I’ll help you, dad,” he said and then grinned to himself. “To hunt down my Moose,” said the Prince and the King arched an eyebrow, but then decided not to question it. His son always did have a weird talented with giving people random nicknames and he just nodded.

After they came up with a plan for a search party, Gabriel decided that he was exhausted and he needed to regain his energy, so he waltzed over to his room and ordered the staff to bring over a huge piece of cake so that Gabriel could be pampered properly. After finally being left alone, Gabriel jumped onto his bed and then opened the drawer and pressed his lips together when he saw the show Sammy lost after running away. He pressed his lips together and cocked his head to the side, because that was one odd looking shoe. It sparkled, but it wasn’t a normal kind of sparkle. There was no doubt in Gabriel’s mind that the shoe was _magical._

Gabriel kept the shoe hidden away, because he didn’t want to seem like some kind of a freak, keeping it carefully guarded in his room and he then laid down onto the bed and huffed under his breath, his eyes widening when the magical shoe sparkled even more and he pressed his lips together. Taking Sammy’s shoe gave him an excuse to go see him again as well and he smiled as he hid his face into the pillow and then he rolled onto his back and clicked with his tongue. He really hoped that they would be able to find Sammy. The Prince was very interested in him and intrigued, because it seemed that he owned magic?

What if he was some kind of a wizard? Gabriel frowned and then shuddered. God, he hoped not, because the King wouldn’t be too keen on his son dating a wizard. Wizards were known to be kind of assholes to people and he then just groaned, closing his eyes and a little smile spread across his face when he remembered the dance with Sammy. His grumpy side mad him smile even more and he sighed happily after opening his eyes and he then looked towards the shoe, grinning and he then sat up, wearing a confident smile on his face.

There was a little doubt at the back of his mind; what if Sammy ran away, because he wasn’t interested in him? Gabriel had a self-conscious side to himself when he would get serious about someone, but then he shook his head, physically pushing those thoughts away and he smiled. Nah, Sammy _was_ interested, he was leaning in for a kiss as well, right? If the clock wouldn’t cockblock them, they would have their first kiss right there. Sammy probably had a good reason to run away and leave, grinning. But of course, there was no way that Sam wouldn’t be interested in him, grinning when he looked himself in the mirror and he winked. He was _such_ a hunk after all and he felt a lot better, looking through the window, eyes travelling to the garden, where he saw Castiel.

His younger brother was usually sitting on the grass and watching the nature, but now he was pacing around and talking with himself. What was up with that? Gabriel was so self-absorbed that he didn’t even notice that he wasn’t the only one ‘suffering’. At the dance he was completely smitten with Sammy, so he didn’t really have a lot of time to pay attention to Cassie. But he did remember seeing him sitting with someone at the table and he hummed. It looked like Cassie was in a need of a talk, so Gabriel took in a deep breath, rubbed his palms together and walked to the door of his room. Castiel needed a big brother and Gabriel was going over to him, to see what was troubling his younger sibling.

* * *

The news that the Prince finally found The One quickly reached the whole Kingdom. However, the news that The One ran away from him and that he was now searching for them also broke throughout the entire land. The Kingdom put out an official search for the missing Prince that Gabriel was after and there had been a lot of imposters that were claiming that they were the one who danced with Gabriel on that royal ball. At first, Gabriel thought that the search was going to go fast, but it looked like it was going to be a fucking slow process, because the real Sammy still didn’t come forward and he was feeling quite down about that.

Since both Sam and Dean didn’t really pay a lot of attention to what was going at the Castle, they didn’t really know that the Prince was searching for Sam and they were completely oblivious, doing their job. However, while Dean was happy that he had a great time at the ball with his Prince, Sam was moping around the place, sighing and whining, annoying Dean to the fullest. Their roles were reversed for once and Dean got the taste of his own medicine, looking over to his brother, who was just sadly looking at the one shoe he still had left and was turning it around in his hands, wearing a small pout on his lips and he then just threw himself back against the grass and let out a loud sigh.

“Sammy, stop sighing. You’re driving customers away,” said Dean, because it was true. While Dean was trying to be professional, Sam was just whining in the background. Sam didn’t know what to do; he wanted to see Gabriel again, but then again, he was sure that Gabriel wouldn’t want to see him ever again if he told him who he really was. He thought he was a Prince! Sam didn’t really lie, but he also didn’t tell the truth and he then looked over at Dean.

“Dean,” whined Sam and Dean looked at him, wearing an annoyed look on his face. However, he always had a weakness to Sam’s puppy-eyed look and he just slowly walked over to him, letting down the tools and decided to pay attention to his brother for the time being. “What should I do?” he asked and looked at his older brother.

“Man, the Prince really did get under your skin, huh?” asked Dean and Sam nodded.

“Well. He’s arrogant, narcissistic, has a fucking big ego, is a pervert,” started grumbling Sam and Dean arched an eyebrow. His brother liked Gabe, right? A little grin spread across Dean’s lips as Sam continued his rant, but then groaned loudly and ran fingers through his hair. “And yet I can’t stop thinking about him,” he whined and sighed. “This is messed up. He thinks I’m a Prince too,” he said and Dean rolled his eyes, nodding. Yes, he knew the full story. He had heard it a few times by then and he just tapped Sam’s back.

“Well,” said Dean. “I can put in a good word for you with Cas,” said Dean and pouted. If he’d see him again, that was. It was more than a week from the royal ball and he still hadn’t heard from Castiel. He had also been busy so he didn’t get a chance to go to the Castle and see Cas himself. However, Dean was sure he’d meet his adorable Prince at one point or another and Sam looked over at him, cheering up a little bit when he heard that Dean would do that for him and in the end, he managed to cheer up a little bit, going to help Dean fix a broken wheel of a carriage that was just brought in from the local farmer.

An hour or so had passed, Sam cheering up as he was fixing the carriage with his brother, both of them just joking around. Dean allowed Sam to poke fun at him as he knew it would get him in a better mood, Sam knowing that and he was happy, smiling and laughing as he helped Dean put the wheel back onto the carriage and after they managed to fix the carriage, Dean went inside of the house to fetch them a drink, clinking bottles together and Sam took a big gulp of his beer, happy sighing as they continued to chat for a little while. It was somewhere in the middle of their conversation that they heard that someone was coming closer to their house.

They both looked up and Dean’s eyes widened when he saw someone riding a horse coming closer to them, quite quickly realised that it was Castiel, this time alone and he quickly got onto his legs, straightened his clothes, fixed his hair and tossed the bottle away, Sam shaking his head, because Dean was acting hilarious, a little dopey smile on his face when Castiel stopped by their house, dismounted the horse, gave it a little stroke and then went over to Dean and Sam.  

Dean noticed that Cas had something in his hands and curiosity kicked in right away, rubbing his palms together, happy to see Castiel, happily chuckling when he saw that Cas looked happy to see him as well. “Cas,” said Dean happily and Castiel stopped walking when Dean was standing close to him and awkwardly handed him a bag, Dean narrowing his eyes as he took it, opening it and his eyes lit up when he looked inside.

“Hello, Dean,” said Castiel happily and smiled when he saw that Dean seemed to like what he saw in the bag. “I, um, well. There was some leftover apple pie and I know how much you liked it at the ball, so I came here to bring it to you,” said Castiel with a little flush on his cheeks and Dean’s eyes widened. Castiel came all the way there just to bring him a slice of an apple pie? Dean’s heart warmed up and made a little jump and he quickly nodded.

“Yes, thank you,” said Dean. Castiel stood there awkwardly as Dean carried the bag inside and then placed his hands together behind his back, shifting from one leg to the other one, looking at the grass, but then looked back up, staring right into Dean’s vivid green eyes and he smiled sheepishly. “Came all the way just to bring me the pie?” asked Dean with a wink and Castiel nodded.

“Yes,” said Castiel and Dean pressed his lips together. Yeah, right. Cas wanted to see him, bringing the pie to him was just an excuse to see him, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud and he slowly followed Dean over to the carriage he and Sam had been working on just before and he took a closer look at it. “Busy day?” asked Castiel and Dean shrugged.

“Kind of, but we’re all finished now,” said Dean. “I missed you,” he said and winked, Castiel giving him a little serious nod and he pressed his lips together.

“I missed you too,” said Castiel with a serious tone of voice, making Dean chuckle. While Dean and Castiel were getting lost in their little world, Sam was again moping around, looking over at the shiny shoe and he pouted. He wanted his Prince as well, looking over at Dean, hoping that he would ask Castiel about Gabe. “I wanted to come sooner for a visit, but things have been crazy at the Castle,” said Cas and shook his head. “There’s a search party going on for a missing Prince. It’s my brother,” said Castiel and rubbed his temples. “He’s searching for someone he danced at the ball. He ran away or something,” said Castiel and shrugged. “He has the guy’s shoe as well. Apparently he lost it and now he’s keeping it in his room. It’s… strange.”

As he said that, Dean’s jaw dropped and Sam looked up. “He is?” stammered Dean and then smiled. “Dude, that’s great news, Sammy! Gabriel is searching for you and-”

“Wait, what?” asked Castiel and looked over to Sam, who was still holding the shoe, remembering that he had seen his brother having one looking just like that and Castiel’s jaw dropped as well. He couldn’t believe that he had been so dumb and didn’t remember Gabriel dancing with Sam at all! Well, in his defence, Dean’s eyes were so green and pretty. He shook his head and then cleared his throat. “That’s wonderful news, Gabriel will be happy when I tell him that-”

“No, no… Cas you can’t,” stammered Sam, his heart warming up when he heard that Gabriel was searching for him, but still…

“Why?”

“He thinks I’m a Prince too,” stammered Sam and looked down. “I can’t have him find out I’m just a poor farmer with a workshop,” he said with a small voice and Castiel cocked his head. Gabe was shallow, yes, but he doubted he’d really mind it since he seemed to like Sammy quite a lot. “It’s just… don’t tell him it’s me who he danced with, okay, Cas?” asked Sam and Castiel frowned.

“I don’t understand,” said Castiel. “You like my brother, yes?”

“Yes, but-”

“So then why can I tell him the truth?”

“Sammy, come on, have more confidence,” said Dean.

“But-”

“Fine, then test the waters,” said Dean and Castiel looked at him. “Ask him if he’d mind it if it would turn out that the one who he danced with wasn’t a Prince,” said Dean and Sam looked up, Castiel shrugging.

“Okay, I’ll ask him,” said Castiel. “But you should tell him the truth,” said Castiel after he made a promise that he wasn’t going to tell Gabriel that he knew the real Sammy.

“I will eventually,” stammered Sam and his heart was hammering against his ribcage.

“Cas,” said Dean and Castiel looked over at him. “Do you have some time?”

“Oh, um, yes,” said Castiel. “My father doesn’t know I’m gone so I’m free,” said the Prince and Dean cheered up. “Why?”

“Wanna come inside? So that we can share the pie and maybe, um, talk for a bit?” he asked and Cas gave him a little smile.

“I’d like that,” said Cas. Dean’s smile was so bright that it was able to melt the icebergs and Sam allowed the two of them to move their flirting back inside as he couldn’t really handle seeing them so happy. Sam was still feeling sorry for himself. While he was happy that Gabriel was searching for him, he was also worried. What if he wouldn’t like him anymore once he’d find out who he was?

Sam laid back down onto the grass and hugged the shoe. Gabe saved his other shoe and just for a little moment, he allowed himself to close his eyes and imagine him and Gabriel being happy, sighing. Maybe Gabriel wasn’t going to mind it that he wasn’t a Prince.

_Maybe, hopefully._


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Gabriel was in an absolutely terrible mood as he was sitting in the throne room, a long line of princes from all of the lands and kingdoms coming to their Castle, claiming that they were the ones who were dancing with Gabriel at the royal ball and Gabriel was just sick and tired of the whole charade. It was nothing but a charade, none of them were the one that Gabriel danced with and it bugged him to see so many people lying right to the King's face and it was pretty clear what they were after; his title and money and the Prince was quite crushed, because the real Prince Sammy still didn't come forward and he was slowly beginning to fear that he was never going to find him again and he was feeling sorry for himself.

Gabriel had his head bowed down as the next prince in line came forward and Gabriel arched an eyebrow, because he couldn’t believe that the stranger claimed to be his prince. He looked nothing like that, like what the hell? Gabriel wasn’t a fool, he had clearly seen his Moose’s beautiful eyes, and he was tall and had the most beautiful hair he’d ever seen. And this was just a cheap knock off of what his Sammy looked like, sliding down the chair and the King gave him a stern look, shaking his head, trying to remind his son that he needed to stay professional. It was the Castle, who was actually searching for the right prince, asking all of them to come to their Castle, from all the lands and kingdoms, Gabriel whining and he clasped his hands together.

“And who might you be?” asked Gabriel in the end as he looked at the stranger, who obviously wasn’t Sam and the other Prince put on a big smile and winked.

“It’s me, Sam, of course, my Prince,” said the sleazy Prince and Gabriel shuddered. He actually felt sick and he gagged a little bit. As if Sam talked like that and he then looked at his father, who gave him thumbs up and he face-palmed himself. “We’ve danced all evening. Remember?” he then asked, trying hard to pull off the act and Gabriel just started massaging his temples as he tried to keep it together, but  he just wanted to yell at the liar.

“You’re not my Sammy,” said Gabriel and rolled his eyes. Seriously. It wasn’t even a dance in masks, so how could he claim that he was Sam?! That was just so stupid and it looked like that none of the other princes had enough brain cells to gather that. It was either that or they didn’t really care and just wanted to use Gabriel for his power and money. It was known that he was going to be the King after his father would step down from the crown, so whoever he’d marry would rule their land with him and he clicked with his tongue. “Next,” said Gabriel and the fake Sam quickly shook his head.

“Wait, I can prove it,” said the imposter and Gabriel arched an eyebrow. Oh, yeah? He could prove it, could he? That had to be interesting and his silence allowed the liar to continue. “The shoe!” he pointed out and Gabriel arched an eyebrow. The word about the lost shoe got out among the public, but Gabriel didn’t really know what good it would do. Even if the Prince would try it, so what? It would probably fit more than one person, it wasn’t like Sammy’s shoe size was one of a kind and he folded his arms on top of his chest.

 “What about it?” asked Gabriel.

“Let me try it and I’ll prove it that I’m your missing prince,” proposed the douchebag and Gabriel’s jaw dropped as he just stared at him and then he quickly shook his head. No way in hell was he going to allow that idiot to get his dirty feet anywhere near Sammy’s shoe. Gabriel was protecting the shoe, keeping it nice and cosy in his room, so his jaw dropped when the King ordered for the shoe to be brought out and despite all of his son’s protests, the liar was handed the shoe and Gabriel shuddered when he got his dirty paws on it. “Now you’ll see I’m the man of your dreams,” announced the fake Sam and then sat down.

However, the shoe was magical and Charlie, the fairy godmother, made sure that it was only going to fit Sam. So, the idiotic prince was in for quite a shock, because as soon as he tried to try it on, he was catapulted across the room and Gabriel’s jaw dropped, as did the others. Now, that was something that Gabriel didn’t expect, but he was quite happy and he hopped off of the throne and went over to reach for the shoe and he stuck up his middle finger, flipping the prince off. “Get him the hell out,” ordered Gabriel with a cold voice. He despised liars and he just waved him goodbye as the guards dragged the prince out and he then went back to sit down.

Gabriel was kind of expecting the incident to show his father that this wasn’t the right way to go about the searching for his dream man, but the King was too stubborn to admit his failure and the whole thing just went for on and on. Gabriel had been sitting in the throne room for hours and it wasn’t even the first day. The whole circus had been going on for five days already and Gabriel was ready to give up, because they obviously weren’t going to find the correct Sam, because if he wanted to come out, he would have already. The search party was well advertised and even the commoners knew about it, so if Sammy was out there, he knew that he was searching for him and if he cared, he would had come out. But he didn’t and his absence spoke volumes; he clearly didn’t want to be with him and Gabriel looked down.

It was kind of funny, wasn’t it? That someone had gotten so under his skin after just one evening. They spent just a few hours together, but Gabriel was ready to search through all the lands just to see him again. Fine, it was obvious that Sam wasn’t interested, or so he thought. Maybe something else was holding him back from coming forward, but Gabriel just wanted to hear it from him. If he would reject him properly, then he was going to back down. It was kind of pointless trying to pursue a relationship if both parties weren’t interested. But, just the sheer fact that Sam was quite obviously ignoring him on purpose pissed him off and just made him keep going to finally find him and force him to tell why he was ignoring him like that. He could had sworn that Sam was about to kiss him at the ball! So why was he acting so cold all of the sudden? Gabriel angrily looked towards the line of Princes and he felt a tight feeling around in his chest. It was almost suffocating and he was starting to get more and more restless.

Gabriel was chewing on his lower lip and he needed to get the hell out, because he felt that he was going to go nuts if he spent any more time in that throne room with his father and all of those liars. He clutched at his chest and then looked at the King, who noticed that his son wasn’t feeling quite okay. His face was pale and he put up his hand, stopping the whole process and then he leaned over to Gabriel, trying to check up on his son. However, he didn’t really get an answer from Gabriel. The Prince just stood up and left the throne room, literally running out as he couldn’t be in there anymore and he grabbed Sammy’s shoe as he went and then quickly left the Castle, because he needed to get some fresh air.

The whole thing was beyond ridiculous and as soon as he came out, he started running to the stables, because he had an urge that was scratching at his soul; he needed to get to his horse and then just ride off to somewhere far, far away from the Castle. Just for a few hours, so that he could clear his head a little bit and just get his anger under control. Well, there was anger, but disappointment too and he just shook his head, chills running down his spine when he heard the guards yelling out his name and he felt sick down to his stomach. His father already sent them running after him and he felt sick, because what the hell? The old man couldn’t just give him some space, could he? It was no wonder that Gabriel was just so sick of _everything_ , he was suffocating him and putting too much pressure on him. He knew that his father was doing all of that out of love as he wanted his sons to have the best lives possible, but he was especially harsh on Gabriel since he was going to inherit the throne and he was just… over it. Gabriel didn’t really want to be the king, not really. It would make more sense if one of his older brothers became the King. Michael for example would be a much better fit, so Gabriel really didn’t get it why his father was pressuring him into being one.

Gabriel felt chills going down his spine when the guards were coming closer to the stables as well and he acted quickly, because he didn’t want risk getting caught and being dragged back into the Castle. He quickly went to his horse, mounted it and rode off as quick as possible, not wasting any time. He could hear the guards yelling after him, but he didn’t give a fuck and he just kept on going and going, because he wanted the guards to lose a trail of him. Gabriel was no stranger to the little forest trails leading away from the Castle, so he quickly made his horse ran up to one of them, going deep into the forest and he then smiled, because he could hear the yells of the guards getting quieter, which told him that they weren’t after him.

However, he still didn’t stop as he was still in panic and just kept riding, smiling when he felt the wind going through his hair and he finally felt peace when he was far away from the Castle, deep in the forest and he slowed down his horse a little bit, enjoying the nature just a little bit, smiling when he heard the birds singing. He liked coming to the countryside every now and then. When he was a kid he had more chances to come there with his older brother. After they married off and left the Castle, he was coming there alone and on his own, sometimes with Castiel and he bit his lower lip. Ah, the whole thing sucked a lot.

Gabriel slowly made his way out from the forest and smiled when he was welcomed by sun again and huge fields. He could see people working on them and he slowly went forward, just looking around and he finally felt peaceful as he decided to make it down to the river. Some of the people that were working on the fields stopped what they were doing when they saw that a Prince was among them and a few of the kids started waving to him. Gabriel was never that stuck up and snobby, loving all of the people of their Kingdom and he waved back to them, smiling as he went and he sighed. Then, when he was near the river, someone working on a field near it got his attention and he narrowed his eyes as he dismounted his horse, tied it against the tree and went in action, because a young man working on the field looked extremely familiar.

* * *

Sam was working on the field that day. While their family business was indeed the workshop, they owned a few fields and because Castiel decided to drop by that day as well, Sam decided to go to the field as they clearly weren’t getting anything done around the workshop while Castiel was around. That, plus Dean made him leave as well as he wanted to have some alone time with his Prince and Sam really wasn’t in the mood to see the two of them flirting around like two horny teenagers, Sam only shaking his head as he was at the field. It was kind of a win-win situation for both of them, sighing under his breath.

It was a hot day that day, the sun shining brightly down onto him and because he was busy working, he decided to take off his shirt, sweat dripping down his body as he went back to working, his long hair sticking to his forehead and neck from sweat and he decided that he needed to take a little break, slowly walking to the shade and he drank some of the water that he brought with him, sitting on the floor and he puffed his cheeks, throwing his head back and took in a few deep breaths, eyes going back to the field and he groaned, because he still needed a lot to do and he would really need Dean’s help. But no, he was too busy with showing Cas around the workshop and he just shook his head.

That day, Castiel came around, claiming that he wanted to learn from Dean how to work around the workshop as he, too, had a new hobby, which was fixing stuff. Apparently. Well, Sam knew that it was just a bad excuse for him to come around and he just smiled. Dean knew it as well, but he didn’t want to make his Prince uncomfortable in any way and he gladly showed him around the shop. Castiel was as awkward as ever and Sam just wished that the two of them would drop the whole act and just fuck already, because _God._ Dean was whiny all the time when Castiel wasn’t around and he didn’t get it why didn’t he tell him already that he had the hots for him. Even Sam would do it by now.

Well. Sam guessed he shouldn’t complain too much as he was also hiding away from Gabriel. Cas told him that Gabriel was still moping around the Castle, feeling sorry for himself that he had ditched him that day, but Sam wasn’t ready to come forward just yet, if ever. Castiel told him that Gabriel wouldn’t mind it if he wasn’t from a royal family, but Sam was too stubborn to believe it, so he was still hiding and feeling sorry for himself as well. He huffed under his breath and then went back to his legs, rubbing his palms together as he knew that he needed to get back to work. The crops weren’t going to harvest themselves if he’d continue feeling sorry for himself.

While Sam was working, he was too lost into harvesting the crops that he didn’t see that someone had been spying on him. That someone was no other than Prince Gabriel himself, who was slowly creeping closer, to get a better look at him. Gabriel at first wasn’t completely sure if the man on the field was indeed Sammy, so he decided to take a closer look at him, so he slowly hid behind the tree and kept on peeking out when Sam wasn’t looking around and he narrowed his eyes. He was close enough to be sure that he was indeed Sammy and he was quite shocked. Not because Sam was working on a field and appeared to be a commoner and not a prince like he thought, but because… what were the chances? What were the chances that he would end up running into Sammy there? It was _destiny,_ it was destiny that brought them together and he was completely oblivious of the fact that maybe his horse had a little help from the fairy godmother’s magic that led him right to that place.

Gabriel bit his lower lip as he continued staring. He was pleasantly surprised when Sammy lost his shirt and his jaw dropped, because holy mother of God. Sammy’s body was _great_ and absolutely yummy, tanned from the sun and he congratulated himself as he continued drooling, grinning. Oh, Sammy was all wet and sweaty, gripping the tree tightly and he then hid back when Sam looked up and he couldn’t deny his heart beating just a tad faster. When he realised what he was doing; hiding and spying on Sam, he slapped himself mentally and just rolled his eyes. He just needed to approach him, but his jaw dropped again when he took a look at Sam and decided to admire his Adonis for a little longer, because _damn._

Oh Gabriel liked what he saw, he liked it a lot and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. Then he finally decided it was the time to approach Sammy, because he didn’t want him to run away from him again. However, it made sense why he couldn’t find him before; since he thought he was a Prince, he was searching in a wrong place and he smiled, happy that he finally found him. Did it bother him that Sam wasn’t a Prince? Not in the least and he rubbed his palms together, wishing himself luck and he popped from behind the tree and decided to approach Sam, wearing his usual confident smile on his face.

“Sammy,” said Gabriel loudly and Sam was completely caught off guard since he thought that he was all alone, jumping when someone called out his name. He looked up, thinking it was Dean, but then his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw that it was no other than Gabriel coming closer to him. What the hell was the Prince doing at the countryside? And on the field?! Sam quickly released his tools and started walking backwards, Gabriel frowning. “Sam-o, wait up!” he hollered after him.

Sam closed his eyes and slowed down. “Crap,” he said to himself and quickly reached over for his shirt, in a hurry to get dressed and get going, but Gabriel already caught up to him and had a little smile on his face.

“Oh, you don’t have to get dressed,” said Gabriel with a little smile and then waggled his eyebrows, Sam abruptly turning around to him and Gabriel’s smile had gotten wider. “Fine, but I liked what I saw,” he then said and Sam rolled his eyes. Still the same horny Prince that he didn’t quite like, but his heart made a little jump again and he cursed. Ugh, why did he have to be so interested into a person like _him_ of all people? And he knew that he needed to get going if he didn’t want to-

“I-I need to get going,” stammered Sam and started walking away again, Gabriel’s smile faltering and he quickly walked again after him, Sam stopping again as he didn’t know what to do. He was just… he was panicking. He just… didn’t know what to do. Gabriel was still clearly interested in him, but he was still panicking and he didn’t know why.

“What’s the hurry?” asked Gabriel.

“I need to get going home,” stammered Sam and Gabriel smiled.

“Want me to give you a ride?” asked Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows. “I have my horse over there,” he said and pointed to the forest. “There’s no need to say goodbyes so soon,” he said with a wink and Sam swallowed thickly.

“N-no, I don’t want a-”

“Why not?” whined Gabriel. “Do you know how long I’ve been searching for you?” asked Gabriel with a small pout and then looked up at his Moose again. “I’ve searched all the lands and now I finally find you here of all places,” he said, not meaning anything bad by that, but Sam’s eyes widened and he immediately thought of the worst.

 _Of all places_. That stuck with him in a negative way and his heart was hammering hard against his ribcage. “W-well it was nice seeing you, Gabe,” stammered Sam and Gabriel smiled at the nickname. “But I really gotta go,” he said and started walking backwards again and Gabriel pouted.

“Come on, kiddo, let me take you for a little _fun_ ride,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, Sam rolling his eyes again at the Prince’s poor excuses of a flirting and he just shook his head.

“I’m really sorry, but I need to go,” said Sam.

“Hold on, hold on,” said Gabriel. “At the royal ball-”

“I shouldn’t have come to the ball, I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to lie,” said Sam and Gabriel arched an eyebrow, because he didn’t know what Sam was talking about. “I… I’m just gonna go,” he stammered, his face red and he just turned around and stared running away, Gabriel’s jaw dropping and he considered running after Sam, but he wasn’t the type of a person who ran very much and then he cursed.

 _Damn it,_ he thought and then pressed his lips together. Gabriel had no idea why Sam was running away so much from him or what he meant with the whole lying thing, but he did know one thing. Sammy cared, Sammy obviously cared about him. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be so flustered and in such a hurry to get away from him and a little smile crept upon his lips as he rubbed his palms together. “Oh, I’ll catch you one day, Sammy,” he said to himself as he made his way back to his horse as he knew that it was the time to get back to the Castle. He needed to let his father know that he finally found his Moose and then get back to the countryside and hunt Sammy down properly, wearing a smile on his face throughout the entire way back to the Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

''Cas, can you go please fetch me the saw?'' asked Dean as he was working on something around the workshop and he tried his best to actually focus. It was a hot day that day and because of that, he was sweating like crazy. His shirt was literally soaked and it was stuck to his body, but he had nothing on Castiel. Dean was used to working in such conditions, the Prince didn't and he was a mess. His hair was damp from sweat and stuck to his forehead, cheeks red as he was panting just a little bit and tried his best to help Dean out, but he didn't know what he was doing. Plus, he felt hot and that made it impossible to focus at all. All that he was wearing was the white button up shirt, that was glued to his body and Dean was secretly drooling over the Prince, because he was looking extra hot that day, literally.

For a Prince who never really worked physically in his everyday life, he had a great body. It was a bit toned and the tight shirt, which was now almost see-through as he was drenched in his own sweat made it possible for him to just see how amazing Castiel’s body was and Dean had to force himself to stop looking at him and focus on the wood in front of him. Wood, what a funny choice of words and Dean grinned to himself. He would love to give Cas a lovely piece of wood and he cleared his throat when Castiel walked closer and handed him the saw. “This, right?” asked Castiel and Dean nodded.

“Yes,” said Dean and took the saw into his hands, his fingers grazing over Castiel’s and the Prince flinched at the touch and quickly backed away as his cheeks got even redder and Dean grinned wider as he watched Castiel walk back to his tools, looking all flustered and he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and tried to cool himself off. Now, Dean wanted to propose Cas taking off the shirt, but then it would just super obvious that he was very keen on seeing him naked and he didn’t want Cas to think that he was some kind of an animal. As Castiel kept on visiting him almost every day now, he had gotten quite used to having him around all the time and he didn’t want to scare him away.

“It’s so freaking hot,” commented Castiel and Dean swallowed thickly as he looked towards Castiel, who looked completely exhausted and he smiled. He was so cute, it was a joy having him around the workshop. He and Sammy made an arrangement; while Cas was around, Sammy would go work on the field and both of the brothers seemed to be pleased with it. And having Castiel in the workshop was always fun and amusing. The first week was funny the most because Dean could see that Cas was pretending that he knew what he was doing, but in reality, he had no idea what each tool was and would always bring him the wrong one. Dean never laughed at him, though. He couldn’t really blame him, he was a Prince after all and for a Prince, he was really down to Earth and nice.

“Oh, yeah. The sun’s a bitch today,” commented Dean and let got off the saw and walked closer to his personal helper and he smiled as he leaned against the wall, next to Castiel, who looked over at him and he then gave him a little wink. “But,” said Dean. “You’re learning fast,” he said and looked around the workshop. “Not as clumsy as you were before, either,” he said and Castiel felt his cheeks flushing again and he ducked his head down.

“I-I wasn’t clumsy,” stammered Castiel, but knew that Dean was right and he just kept quiet, Dean looking over at him and then noticed that he had hurt his feeling. Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t want to part with the Prince on bad terms, so straightened himself up and looked at Cas.

“Come on, we deserve a drink,” said Dean and then started walking towards the door, signing Castiel to go follow him and he arched an eyebrow, but he followed Dean and he pressed his lips together as Dean opened the door and  stepped outside, Castiel following him and he gasped, because outside was even hotter. Why did Dean want to go out in such heat? It was like hell on Earth and he groaned when he saw Dean walking somewhere.

“Where are we going?” asked Castiel.

“To a pub,” said Dean and gave him a little wink. “Let me buy you a drink, Prince,” he said and winked, Castiel’s eyes widening and he then ducked his head down. Him in a commoner’s pub? People were going to talk, especially if he was going there with Dean. They had seen him on the ball dancing with Dean and now going there with him. However, when he frowned in Dean’s pretty green eyes all that he was able to do was to nod and follow Dean.

“Okay,” said Castiel and then followed Dean in silence.

The pub they stepped in was quite small and Castiel felt awkward as hell as he had never been to a place like that and he started looking around. The place was packed, a few waitresses walking back and forth as he felt completely out of his comfort zone. Dean, on the other hand, was completely in his element as he was a regular in that place and waved to a few people he knew, one of the women whistling back at him and Dean smiled back at the waitress, who was coming closer to them and she whistled when she looked at Castiel, who averted his gaze down.

“Dean, to what do I owe the pleasure,” asked the woman, who went by the name Pamela and was a good friend of the Winchesters. Dean liked her a lot, she had spunk and was always fun to hang out with and if Sammy was present it was always hilarious.

“Busy day, huh?” asked Dean and Pamela nodded.

“Oh, yeah, tell me about it,” said Pam and then rubbed her palms together as she went back to checking Castiel out and then she stepped behind him, her eyes falling on Castiel’s ass and she winked. “Oh, not bad at all,” she said and Castiel’s eyes widened, Dean snickering, but then he gave Pamela a look, which told her to back off as Cas was already taken, just he didn’t know it yet. Apparently. “Who’s your friend, Dean?”

“This is Castiel,” said Dean and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder and pushed him a bit closer. “A _very_ good friend of mine,” he said and winked, Pam lifting her hands and took a step back. “Cas, this is Pam, a family friend,” he said and Castiel straightened himself up and extended out his hand as he was happy to meet someone else from Dean’s life.

“Greetings,” said Castiel politely and shook her hand.

Pamela then took them to an empty seat at the back of the pub and brought them each their beer, then left them alone as the look on Dean’s face said that he wanted to be alone with Castiel. With a smirk on her face, she just went back to her customers and kept smiling as she watched Dean interacting with this new friend of his. There were hearts in his eyes whenever Castiel would smile or look at him. Oh, Dean Winchester was head over heels for this guy and it was almost hilarious.

Castiel kept looking at the glass of beer that Pamela brought to him and he looked at Dean, who emptied half of his in a few gulps and he then furrowed his eyebrows, Dean arching an eyebrow when he saw that Castiel was inspecting the glass, turning it around and he then looked at Dean. “Dean,” said Castiel. “I told you I don’t drink alcohol,” whispered Castiel and Dean then grinned and shrugged.

“C’mon, dude, it’s only beer,” said Dean. “Not much stronger than juice,” he said and Castiel looked at the glass. Sure, but there was a lot of it in there and he then pressed his lips together. “Well,” said Dean. “I can order something else if you really don’t-”

“No, no, I’ll have this. This is good,” said Castiel and took a big gulp of the bitter drink and he forced it down his throat as he didn’t want Dean to think that he was completely lame and Dean only laughed, but left it be as he could tell that Castiel was probably very embarrassed and he then only leaned back in his chair. “Yum,” forced out Castiel, which was obviously a lie and Dean started laughing on top of his lungs and shook his head. Oh, Cas was too adorable for his own good and he just leaned closer a bit to him.

“So, Cas,” said Dean. “How’s your big bro doing?” he asked, because he wondered if Gabriel’s search had made any progress. Sammy didn’t notice that Gabriel ran onto him on the field the last week and Castiel looked up at him and he nodded.

“Gabriel found Sam on the field the other day,” said Castiel and then snorted when he remembered Gabe telling him how Sam ran away and he shook his head. “Sam ran away from him again,” he said and then started laughing silently, Dean chuckling as well. To Castiel, it was hilarious. Gabe was such a small guy really, while Sam was a giant, but he was still running away from him. He couldn’t really blame Sam though, his brother had the tendency to come on too strong and he then just face-palmed himself.

“Sammy didn’t mention anything to me,” said Dean and took a sip of his beer and shrugged.

“Yeah, well,” said Castiel and made a short pause so that he could gulp down some more of that beer and he shuddered as he cleared his throat. “Now my brother is determined to hunt him down,” he said and Dean looked at him. “Yep, that’s the expression he used. He’ll be hunting down Sam and he better hide,” he said and started laughing again, taking another sip of the beer and Dean smiled. Not because he thought that Gabe hunting Sammy down was very funny, but because he found Castiel’s smile and laughter adorable and he wouldn’t be opposed to hearing more of it and Dean only sighed.

“Your brother really is,” said Dean and then made a short pause as he didn’t really know of a right word that would describe him. “Hmm,” he then said and made Castiel laugh again, because that was exactly how he felt about Gabriel and he then just shook his head and happily looked at Dean, who was now too busy looking around the pub, but as Dean looked at him, Castiel quickly looked down and then a little dopey smile crept upon his face.

Dean and Cas continued to hang out in the pub for a little longer, just chatting and getting to know each other, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. As they kept on talking, Cas kept on chugging down the beer and ended up ordering himself one more drink. After the first glass, it was kind of easier to drink and Dean was only laughing, but when he wanted to order himself a third glass of beer, Dean didn’t allow him and thus Castiel ended up sulking, but Dean it for his own good. Castiel couldn’t hold down his liquor well and after two glasses he was in a very hyper mood and wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Dude, you’re so drunk right now,” commented Dean when he was getting ready pay for their drinks and take Castiel back to his place, but he was worried a bit. He couldn’t really let Cas go on his own back to the Castle in this state, worried fleeing away once the two of them stepped out of the pub and Castiel smiled widely when he saw the flowers and went closer to them, kneeling and he brought his face close to the petals, smiling when he saw the bees collecting the honey. Dean rubbed the back of his neck when he saw that and then bit his lower lip. Now what?

“Dean, look, come hurry,” whispered Castiel and signed Dean to come closer. With a raised eyebrow, Dean ended up coming closer to him and he still didn’t get what Castiel was looking at. “The bees,” hiccupped Castiel and pointed at them. “See how busy they are. And so kind,” he said, extending his finger out to pet one of them, but Dean quickly yanked his hand away as he didn’t want Cas to get stung and he received a stern look from the drunk Prince. “Why’d you do that?” asked Castiel.

“Do you want to get stung?” asked Dean and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Bees are nice, they don’t sting you,” said Castiel and allowed Dean to drag him onto his feet and then he continued his rant as he was following Dean back to the workshop. “It’s wasps that are the assholes,” he said and then shook his head. “One of them stung me when I was trying to save a bee from it on our royal garden,” he then added and Dean was just listening to all of that with his mouth wide opened, because drunk Castiel was… not the usual Cas. He was smiling and laughing all the time, but also using profanities and he was living for it. “Son of a bitch,” he then added and Dean ended up bursting into a loud laughter, making Cas grin as well.

Luckily the pub wasn’t that far away from the workshop and Castiel waddled inside, smiling as he watched Dean come inside as well and then he sighed. It felt nice being inside, away from that evil sun and the workshop felt a lot colder than before, Castiel leaning against the cold stone wall and then he looked towards Dean, who was coming closer. Dean pressed his lips together. “You feeling okay?” asked Dean and the Prince gave him thumbs up. “Wait here, I’ll go get you some water,” he said and Castiel nodded as his mouth did feel kind of dry.

Dean stepped out to go get the water with a bucket out of the well and Castiel decided to sit onto the floor as he waited. Dean soon returned and handed him a cup of water, Castiel taking it, but ended up spilling it all over his shirt and Dean gasped loudly, panicking, but Castiel only started laughing. “Oops,” he said. “Guess I still am clumsy,” he said and Dean chuckled and grabbed one of the rags laying around the workshop so that he could at least wipe Cas’ shirt somehow dry.

“Wait, let me-” said Dean, but then realised just how close the two of them were at the moment and he just continued wiping Castiel’s shirt in silence, Cas staring up in his face, eyes not leaving him off for even a second and as Dean wanted to pull back, Castiel grabbed him by his shoulder and kept him in place. Dean looked down at him. “Something wrong?” he whispered.

Cas felt his heart hammering against his ribcage and he quickly let Dean go as he didn’t really know why he grabbed him in the first place. Dean didn’t move this time and Castiel’s eyes fell down onto his cheeks. Dean had freckles, was what he found out and he smiled just a little bit as he looked up into his eyes again. They were so green and pretty. “Dean,” stammered Castiel and Dean held in his breath as Castiel leaned closer and he was drowning in his blue eyes again.

“Cas? What are you-” asked Dean and his eyes went wide when he felt a pair of lips pressing up against his.

Castiel didn’t know what happened in the next moment. At one, he was staring into Dean’s eyes, then his eyes fell onto his perfect lips and he just leaned in and kissed Dean right on top of his lips. Alcohol blurred his rational way of thinking enough, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Dean’s soft lips up against his and he melted against him, hands moving on their own and he gently held the collar of Dean’s plaid shirt as he kissed him for the second time.

Dean was frozen in place. One part of his mind was yelling at him to kiss Castiel back as that was what he had been pinning up for the entire month now, almost. But the other part, was telling him to stop, because Castiel was pretty much drunk and it would feel wrong taking advantage of him like that. But he couldn’t deny the way his heart was beating like crazy, ready to jump out of his chest. It took him everything in him not to kiss Cas back and he broke up their kiss, Castiel looking up at him, confused and then his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he realised what he had just done.

“Dean,” forced out Castiel, all of the colour leaving his face and he was in a hurry to get away. But Dean knew that if he would let Cas go now, he would probably never see him again. “My apologies,” he said and then wanted to get onto his legs. “I should… I should probably go and-” he said, panicking, but Dean shook his head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I-”

“Cas, calm down,” said Dean softly and Castiel looked up at him, blue eyes filled with fear. Yes, he was drunk, but sober enough to know what he had done was probably wrong and now he was afraid Dean wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. “It’s okay,” he said with a little smile and his heart was melting when he realised that he had just gotten his first kiss with Cas. Castiel looked at him and Dean nodded. “I mean it.”

“But I-”

“Did what I’ve been wanting to do for a whole month now,” said Dean and then cracked a smile. Castiel looked down, finally everything coming into place and he let out a loud “oh,” which made Dean smile and he nodded. Castiel was still panicking, so Dean placed a kiss on top of his cheek just to prove it that he was serious and in the end Castiel only looked down and chewed on his lower lip, happy that Dean didn’t freak out too much. He didn’t really know what to say, so he just sat there as Dean slowly helped him onto his feet.

“Where are we going now?” asked Castiel, confused as his head still felt kind of fuzzy. Dean knew they needed to have a proper talk about the kiss, but that would have to wait until Cas would be sober. “Dean?”

“You need some new clothes, can’t go back to castle looking like that,” said Dean and Castiel looked down and then nodded. As Castiel was getting changed into Dean’s clothes, the door of the house opened and then closed with a loud slam and Dean ran up to the entrance door where he found Sammy, who was out of breath and was in a desperate need to hide. “Sammy what-”

“He’s after me,” shrieked Sam and then looked through the window, eyes wide when he saw a horse coming closer. “Crap, he followed me,” stammered Sam and Dean looked through the window as well and smirked when he saw Gabriel. “This isn’t funny, Dean! He’s a stalker,” stammered Sam, because that was the third time that week that Gabe crept upon him. “Stop laughing and help me hide!”

“Oh, man,” said Dean in between his laughter, shaking his head and Sam gave him an offended look. “Fine go hide upstairs, I’ll tell him I don’t know you if he knocks,” he said and then started laughing when he heard _Sammy, kiddo! Samsquach! Hey, Moosey, come outside! I’ve finally managed to hunt you down! Samuel!_

That got Cas’ attention as well as he finally came down the stairs and Dean took in a deep breath when he saw him in his blue plaid shirt and he then shook his head. Right, Sammy was the one he needed to focus on. “What’s Gabe doing here?” asked Cas once he looked through the window.

“Finally hunted Sammy down,” said Dean and shook his head when he heard a knock at the door. Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought to himself and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel was happy when he realised that he was finally able to hunt down his Sammy. That time he wasted no time when Sam started running away from him; he mounted his horse and then started running after the shy giant, who tried to outrun the Prince, but he was in no place and chance to win since Gabriel was on a horse. Gabriel wanted Sammy to think that he could outrun him, so he made his horse slow down on purpose, but he kept his eyes on the Moose the entire time and a huge smile spread across his face when he saw Sam running into a house and he smiled to himself. So, that was where the other one lived and he pressed his lips together, rubbing his palms as he dismounted the horse and tied him against the tree so that it wouldn’t run away by some chance.

Gabriel then fixed his clothes and hair, which was all messy from riding the horse and then he smiled again, trying to pull off the most attractive smile that he could muster at the moment and then he was finally able to strike, grinning and he felt his heart speeding up just a little bit. All of the sudden, he was all nervous and then he just shook his head. There was no reason to be nervous, he was  _ Prince Gabriel,  _ he was sure that Sammy would be putty in his hands after he would get the chance to get to know him better. Just like he was on the royal ball, he was completely and utterly smitten with him, so Gabriel felt more confident and then he decided to stop overthinking it and just go for it. 

What Gabriel found though, was that his horse wasn’t the only one there and he narrowed his eyes when he could easily recognise it; it was Castiel’s horse and he pressed his lips together. Surely his brother wasn’t there as well. What were the chances? But, it had the royal colours on the saddle and he was quite freaked out, because it did seem that the horse was his brother’s after all. It was then that he finally stopped wasting time and he finally decided to knock, not knowing what to expect now that he had seen Castiel’s horse there as well and his eyes widened when the door opened. 

He was expecting Sammy to be the one opening the door, but he was disappointed and shocked when he saw a  man with green eyes and sandy hair opening the door instead and he cocked his head, because he recognised him. It was the man that came with Sammy on the ball that evening! What shocked him even more was when he saw his little brother standing on the side of the other one and looked very flushed, Gabriel narrowing his eyes as he had never seen Castiel like that, who was giggling every now and then. Awkward silence fell in between them and Gabriel frowned. 

“Who are you?” demanded to know Gabriel and Dean gave him an offended look. Okay, the Prince was rude and nothing like Castiel, who was a kind soul. He understood why Sammy was running away from him and Dean didn’t get the chance to respond, because the other was already talking again and it left Dean rolling his eyes like no tomorrow. “Castiel, why are you here?” he then asked and stepped inside without Dean having him actually invite him inside and it was when Dean finally interrupted the other from talking, because he continued his rant about Cas being over there. 

“I’m Dean Winchester,” said Dean as he tried his best to stay calm and polite. This was the Prince, the air of the thore one day after all and he needed to be on good terms with the royal family. However, it took everything at him not to snap at the Prince, who was now walking up and down the hallway and he wanted to shove him out of the door. “Um, Prince Gabriel, yes?” asked Dean and Castiel giggled, because this was hilarious. Yes, the alcohol made the whole situation even funnier and Gabe looked at his brother. Something was definitely wrong, because Castiel that he knew never giggled. “To what do I owe the pleasure for the sudden visit?” asked Dean, the politeness in his voice extremely sarcastic. 

The way Dean was talking to Gabriel made Cas giggle, because it was funny to see that someone didn't give a crap about his brother being a Prince. Sure, Dean was polite, but the sarcastic politeness was hilarious and Castiel knew that it was bound to piss Gabe off. Sober Castiel would never think that way, but the alcohol in his system made him let loose of the control that he usually had and it was odd for Gabriel. What did this vandal do to his brother?! “Castiel,” said Gabriel and went to Castiel, who was now smiling as he was looking at Dean and Gabe's eyes widened because it finally hit him.  _ Dean _ . This was the Dean Castiel was talking about all the time and his jaw dropped. “Dean,” he grumbled and then gave the Winchester a pissed off look. “You're the douche my brother-”

“Oh, shut up, Gabe,” said Castiel with a hiccup and then he flushed up to his ears when he heard Dean's little chuckle and then he looked at his lips, biting his own lower one as he could still remember the feel of Dean's soft lips up against his and he then dropped his gaze down to the floor and studied his feet for a moment or so and Dean looked down as well as the kiss still lingered on his mind and Gabriel narrowed his eyes when he noticed all of the eye-fucking going on and he was officially over it.

“Cassie, what did he do to you?” asked Gabriel and stepped closer to Castiel and took a closer look at his younger brother and he was surprised when he smelled alcohol on him. What the hell?! Cas never drank, but right now he was obviously wasted and he gave Dean a stern look and then shook his head. “Are you drunk?” asked Gabriel and if looks could kill, Dean would drop dead at that very moment. “You got my brother drunk?!” he shrieked and then stepped closer to the idiot called Dean and he shook his head. “Oh, no, no,” grumbled Gabriel as his overprotective side started coming out more and Dean was taken back. “Cas might like you, but I got my eyes on you, creep,” said Gabriel and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Like you're the one to talk, always creeping on my brother in the woods. Stalker,” shot back Dean, who didn't give a damn that Gabriel was a Prince and a future king anymore. Who cared, no one was to speak to him like that in his own house. Royalty or not! Who fucking cares?! 

Gabriel's eyes widened when Dean said that and he perked up.  _ Brother?!  _ “You're Sammy's brother?!” he asked and Dean nodded, Gabriel rolling his eyes. Oh, crap. This douche was somehow related to his lovely Moose?! How could it be? He shuddered and then realised that he needed to be nice if he wanted to see Sammy that day after all and not be hunting for him in the woods again. Sounded creepy was what Gabriel admitted, but it wasn't his fault. At least not really, Sammy wouldn't stop running from him and the woods was the only place he knew he would run into him. So, not Gabe's fault at all! “So, um,” stammered Gabriel awkwardly. “Is Sammy home?” asked Gabriel, now being all sweet that it made Dean's stomach turn and he just shook his head. Nope, he wasn't getting to him. Only over his dead body.

“He's in his room,” announced Castiel, who wanted to feel involved and wanted to help. Somehow. But he wasn't helping at all and a part of Dean wanted to yell at Castiel for literally betraying his little brother. However, one look into those pretty icy blue eyes made him forget about all the annoyance and and anger and he only groaned. Ugh, it was impossible to get mad at Cas and totally not fair. Gabriel's face brightened when Cas said that and he rubbed his palms together. Bingo. “He's hiding from you,” said Cas and Dean burst into laughter. Castiel was really forward and sometimes it came out hilarious and amazing just like now. “Probably under his bed,” he added and Gabriel's heart shifted a little bit when he heard that Sammy was hiding away in his room only because of him and he pressed his lips together.

“I need to talk to him in private,” said Gabriel and Dean stepped in front of the stairs and shook his head.

“No way, man. You give him the creeps.”

“Oh, come on,” whined Gabriel and rolled his eyes. “It's a royal order,  _ move _ ,” said Gabriel and stepped next to Dean, who was still guarding the stairs so that Gabriel wasn't able to go up them. Dean didn't care if it was an order or not, he wasn't moving and Castiel was having too much fun watching the scene unfold itself in front of him as he was holding back his laugh as he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. The tension was getting bigger and thicker; both of them were beyond stubborn and didn't know when to back down, Castiel shaking his head as he knew this wouldn't end well if he didn't intervene into the whole situation and break up the fight. Sam and Gabriel obviously needed to talk; they danced the whole evening at the royal ball after all and that had to mean something to Sam as well. All of them knew that, but Dean was too stubborn to admit that out loud.

“Dean,” said Castiel and Dean's facial expression softened up as soon as he looked towards his own Prince and Gabe rolled his eyes when the eye-fucking began again. Ugh, those two were impossible. “Perhaps Gabriel should go see Sam,” said Cas and Dean's jaw dropped when he saw that Cas was on his brother's side and he shook his head firmly. “Dean they need to talk and you know it. Plus Gabe still has the shoe he needs to give back to Sam,” said Cas when he saw that Gabriel was holding something behind his back and Dean's eyes widened when he saw the shoe in Gabriel's hand and he narrowed his eyes. He kept Sammy's shoe that he lost on the evening?! Only a creep would hold onto a shoe and- “Dean,” said Castiel and Dean then looked at the younger Prince. He wasn't a match for Castiel's puppy-eyed look and he just groaned because he knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

“Okay, fine,” said Dean and Gabriel happily smiled. “But you have ten minutes and I'll be standing outside the door, so don't try anything funny, stalker,” said Dean and Castiel suppressed back a laughter as Gabe crossed his heart as a promise that he had his word. All he wanted to do was talk, because he was dying to know why Sammy was running away so much. He wanted to properly make sure that Sam was into him and also tell him that he was serious about him. “Very well, follow me,” said Dean and went up the stairs, Gabriel following him.

Dean hoped Sam wasn't going to kill him as he knocked on the door. Sam was laying on his bed when he heard the knock and he thought that that meant that the coast was clear and that Gabriel was gone. Sam shuddered when he remembered how Gabe was chasing him that day. He looked like a predator going after its prey and he rolled his eyes. “Dean, is he gone?” asked Sam happily, voice full of hope and nothing could prepare him for the shock when he opened the door and saw Gabriel standing behind him. “Dean!” shrieked Sam and wanted to slam the door, but Dean was faster and stopped Sam from slamming the door shut with his foot.

“Wait a second.”

“Dean, no! What the fuck?! You agreed you'll get rid of him,” hissed Sam and Gabriel heard that, his heart sinking just a little bit, but hebl decided that he wouldn't let it get to him. The Moose was just shy. That had to be it, Gabriel wasn't ready to admit to himself the possibility that Sammy wasn't interested. All of the evidence he had showed him that Sam liked him. Sam, on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in headlights as he didn't know what to do; his heart was hammering like crazy and all of the colour left his face and he was just not present in the room with his mind. He was planning an escape, but there was nowhere that he could run and he just bowed his head down in disappointment. He just didn't know what to say to Gabe for the lies he had told him. Why was he still chasing him if he knew he wasn't really a Prince?! Sam then noticed the shoe in Gabriel's hands and a sad smile spread across his face. He was there to return the shoe. Well. He still flirted with him back on the field, but Sam was sure that he wasn't serious about it. Maybe he was there to actually get an apology from him?

“Sammy,” whispered Dean. “You two need to talk. Come on, you're supposed to be the mature and more responsible out of the two of us,” said Dean and Sam only took in a deep breath and nodded. Fine, it had to happen sooner or later and he decided that he was ready for whatever was going to happen. Well, not really, but whatever. Gabriel was in their house and Sam knew that he wasn't getting rid of him until he would agreed to have a talk with him. Sam then stepped back and signed Gabriel to come in.

“Fine,” said Sam with a little voice.

“Yay! Finally, Sammy we get to spend time alone and-” started Gabriel happily, but was stopped by Dean's glare.

“Don't try anything funny, yes? I'll be listening,” he said and narrowed his eyes. “I'll be out there, scream for help if you need to,” he said to Sam and his brother only nodded and looked down when Gabriel pushed Dean out of the room. With dean out of the picture, Gabe stepped closer to Sam, who shifted his gaze down and Gabriel forced a little smile on his lips as he tried not to get discouraged quite yet. 

“So,” said Sam and cleared his throat and walked over to his bed and sat down, Gabriel wagging with his eyebrows and Sam rolled his eyes. Again with the smug and cheap flirting, huh? Why was he acting that way when Sam knew that Gabriel had a more genuine side of him yet he decided to hide it for some reason. “Do you have to act like that?” snapped Sam and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” asked the Prince as he was totally and utterly confused.

“Act like you're this irresistible Prince. All you come across as is as extremely egotistical and arrogant. Nothing else. Arrogance isn't sexy and appealing, it's such a turn off,” snapped Sam and Gabriel's smile fell just a little bit, which Sam noticed and he frowned. Sam could almost swear that Gabriel looked kind of hurt and he cocked his head to the side. Gabriel's feelings were hurt indeed, Sammy had hurt his big ass ego and now he was feeling sorry for himself, pouting and Sam groaned. No! He wasn't going to guilt trip him into forgiving him! No way in hell! Sam crossed his arms on top of his chest and sighed as he hoped Gabriel would stop pouting because it wasn't cute at all. Well, okay maybe he was kind of cute with a pout, but not like overly cute. Just a little bit. Okay, he was lying, Gabe looked  _ very _ cute with a pout and Sam was horrified when he realised what he was thinking.

Gabriel was kind of hurt, but he was also pushing it, adding a bit more of a pout for a show and he realised that it was working, because Sammy's cold expression was melting away. “I came here to give this back,” he said and handed Sammy his long lost shoe and Sam smiled. “You know, the one you lost when you were in such a hurry to get away from me,” he said with an over dramatic sigh. “I suppose,” another sigh. “You really  _ dislike _ me,” he said and bowed his head down. Sam's eyes widened and a little grin spread across Gabe's face when he realised that Sam has caught himself into his web. Victory!

“No, no, I don't dislike you,” said Sam and quickly stood up.

“So you must hate me then.”

“No,” said Sam and went closer to Gabriel. “I don't hate you, of course not,” he said and he was completely oblivious to what Gabriel was doing. “I like you,” blurted out Sam as he was in a hurry to prove it to the Prince that he didn't hate him and he smiled, Gabriel looked up with a grin and it was then that Sam realised what he said. “I-I mean not like  _ that _ ,” stammered Sam, but it was no use and Gabriel was already coming closer and he stepped very close to Sam, beaming up at him.

“Like me, hmm? I like you too, kiddo, very much,” said the Prince, turning his shameless flirting on again and Sam turned red. Gabriel put the shoe away and then looked back up at his Moose. “You keep running away from me, though,” said Gabriel and leaned closer it. “Afraid I'll eat you up?” he asked with a wink.

“What?! No,” stammered Sam and his cheeks flushed even harder. “Don't make it weird. I was just-”

“Playing hard to get?” 

“No,” stammered Sam and pressed his lips together. “I just… why do you keep chasing me? I'm not a prince if you haven't noticed,” he said with a small voice and Gabriel finally realised why Sam was always avoiding him. Was he afraid that he might dislike him now that he found out he was a commoner? Oh, not in the least. Gabriel didn't care for family background. Be it a commoner or royalty, he didn't care and he gave Sam a little smile.

“I don't care really,” he said and Sam looked up at him and gave him a look of disbelief. “I mean it, Sammy,” said Gabriel with a soft voice and smiled up at him as he came a bit closer and clasped his hands together. “Why do you think I was so persistent? I can't get you out of my head ever since our dance,” he said and Sam found him extremely charming all of the sudden. He was chewing on his lower lip as he was trying to make some sense of it all. Gabriel sounded genuine and Sam was confused. “You don't believe me,” said Gabriel and Sam shrugged.

“I just don't know, I mean-”

“Let me prove it to you,” said Gabriel quickly and Sam arched his eyebrows because he didn't get where he was aiming at. “Look,” he said. “Give me a chance, huh?” asked Gabriel and blinked cutely up at the giant. “I'll show you I'm being serious about you, but you need to give me a chance,” he said, being serious since he was very serious about Sam and after a lot of thinking he slowly nodded. Fine, he was going to give him a chance. Sam liked him too, so… 

“Okay,” said Sam with a sheepish smile and Gabriel smiled. “Just… behave yes?” asked Sam and Gabriel quickly nodded. The smile on his face made Sam smile as well and he let out a loud yelp when Gabriel hugged him. The hug was very excited and it caught Sammy off guard, which made him lose his balance and they ended up on top of Sam's bed, with Gabriel on top of him. As Sam screamed, Dean barged in and was ready to kick Gabriel, his jaw dropping when he found them on the bed… laughing. Yes, Sammy was laughing as well and his arms went around Gabriel on their own and Gabriel quickly climbed off of Sam when he felt Dean's stare on him.

“I wasn't-”

“Dean, it's okay,” said Sam as he was still laughing and he slowly got up as well. “We were just… talking,” said Sam and Gabriel smiled when he saw that he had Sam on his side.

“Talking, yeah,” said Dean and shuddered, quickly stepping out of the room as he didn't want to get in a way of their… 'talking’. He shut the door and rolled his eyes when he heard more giggling coming out of his brother's room. Oh well. With the two of them occupied, he could spend more time with his Prince.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel was freaking tired as he was trying to breathe properly, but couldn't as the sun was fucking killing him and he wanted to just lay down and never get up again. He was beyond exhausted as he wasn't used to the physical work, but he was currently on the field with Sam as he was trying to prove to his Moose that he was more than just an arrogant Prince. Gabriel swallowed back a moan of annoyance and he then rolled his eyes as he looked around as saw that Sammy was still going at it. Well, he had quite the stamina, he had to give him that and a sly smirk spread across the Prince's lips, clearing his throat. Stamina could come in handy much later on in a lot of other departments of their relationship and with his mind in the gutter, Gabriel went back to working, but just five minutes later, he was spent and he walked over to the shade, because he needed rest and water or he was going to die.

Sam was having fun, though he wasn't about to admit that out loud quite yet. It felt nice having company when he was working on the field and he was grinning when he would steal little glances at the Prince, who was quietly working on the other side of the field. Honestly, Sam expected Gabriel to bitch and moan when he suggested coming to the field with him, but he didn't and he was just working in silence. Sam knew that Gabriel didn't like it, but he was impressed, because Gabriel managed to work for an hour straight without complaining before he had it enough and walked over to the shade. Not that Sam could blame him, it was sizzling hot that day and he decided to take a little break himself and he walked over to the Prince, who was pouring water on his face and then exhaled deeply.

Water was dripping down Gabriel's neck and completely drenched his shirt, making Sam stare for a second, before he forced himself to look away and there was a shy smile coming upon his face as he sit down and bit his lower lip. Gabriel handed him the bucket the two of them brought with themselves and drank straight from it, letting out a happy sigh when his thirst was finally quenched and he then wiped his face with the back of his palm and then looked over at Gabriel, who looked completely miserable. His gold hair was stuck to his forehead, face red and he was sweaty. But it was no surprise really, he was dressed in long sleeved shirt. What the hell? Did he want to literally die out there on the sun?

Gabriel smiled when he saw Sammy scooting closer over to him and he immediately felt in a better mood, because he finally got Sam only to himself and he looked over to the field and pointed at it. “Not bad for a Prince, huh?” asked Gabriel, proud of himself and Sam only shrugged, Gabriel giving him a look of disbelief. “I’ve been working my ass of, compliment my work,” demanded the Prince and Sam started laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve done a great job so far,” said Sam and Gabriel beamed at him, making Sammy’s heart jump just a little bit and he looked down. Sam had to hand it to him; when he wasn’t trying too hard to impress him with his cheesy pickup lines, he was quite a good company and Sam didn’t mind it one bit that Gabriel was there. Even though they didn’t talk much when they worked, he was still in a good mood every time he would look at the Prince and he then laughed when he saw that Gabriel was still panting. “You lack stamina,” said Sam and laughed.

“Worry not. I may lack it out there, but I have plenty of it in between the sheets, Sammy,” said Gabriel shamelessly and Sam rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face. He was slowly getting used to this side of Gabriel as well and it didn’t bother him as much. For the most parts. Kind of. It was work in progress really, but they were slowly getting there. “Though you should lose the shirt, kiddo,” said Gabriel and his eyes lit up as he winked. “You don’t need it anyway, it’s hot,” he said and Sam raised an eyebrow. “You know, for science, you should lose the shirt,” he said and Sam face-palmed himself.

“Ah, so that you can stare at me like a creep. No thank you,” said Sam and Gabriel pouted. Sam grinned when he saw the reaction and his eyes then fell on Gabriel’s white button up shirt as an idea popped into his mind. Well, if he would take his shirt off, it would only be fair if the Prince got rid of it as well and now it was Sam’s turn to start drooling. He might not like Gabriel’s personality a hundred percent, but there was no denying it that the Prince was hot as fuck and he then grinned. “Tell you what,” said Sam and Gabriel looked at him. “I’ll take my shirt off,” he said and Gabriel’s eyes darkened with hunger. “But only if you take off yours first,” suggested Sammy and got onto his legs, giving him a wink and Gabriel looked down.

Gabriel felt oddly nervous and he quickly got onto his legs as well and then shook his head. “Nah, I’m good,” said the Prince and Sam could actually swear that he could hear a glint of nervousness in Gabriel’s voice and he didn’t get it one bit. And it wasn’t fair; what Gabriel could drool, but he couldn’t? Sam placed his arms on top of his chest and gave Gabe a judgemental look.

“Fine, then forget it,” said Sam. “But you’ll get a heat stroke being dressed like that,” he said and pointed to Gabriel’s clothes. “Don’t come complaining to me later that I didn’t warn you,” he said and Gabriel watched how Sam turned around and decided to take off his shirt after all. It was freaking hot and after taking it off, Sam felt immediately better, Gabriel chewing on his lower lip as he sighed. He knew that Sammy had a point, it was hot out, but he was just… self-conscious? Yeah.

Truth be told, Gabriel could feel self-conscious when he got serious about someone, especially when it came to Sammy. Mother Nature was generous when gifting Sammy, while not so much when it came to Gabriel. Sam was Adonis, while Gabriel, he was more of a… well. Usually it wasn’t a problem to be honest, but now that he was there alone with Sam, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Usually people were drooling move over his money than his looks, or so Gabriel thought. He didn’t know how it felt to be truly wanted by someone; only for being himself and not for his family status and Gabriel was slowly shutting down as he decided to take off his shirt anyway. It was no big deal, plus he didn’t want to get a heat stroke, but he just kept looking down as he unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it aside.

“So what’s next?” asked Gabriel with a small voice and Sam turned around to him.

_Holy mother of God._

All of the blood rushed to Sam’s cheeks and he found himself staring when he saw the Prince, now shirtless coming closer to him and he blinked a few times. Gabriel looked awfully uncomfortable and out of his comfort zone, which Sam didn’t really get why, but he was too busy drooling to actually think about a reason behind Gabriel’s little frown. The furrow in between Gabriel’s eyebrows deepened when he realised that Sammy was _staring._ Yes, he was staring at him, taking everything in and he felt his confidence returning back to him. Sammy liked what he saw, apparently. Thank God. A shy smile spread across Gabriel’s face and he then cleared his throat, waking Sammy up from his day-dreaming.

“Sam my eyes are up here,” said Gabriel with a chuckle and Sam quickly looked up.

“Oh, um, yes, right,” stammered the younger one and slowly came closer to the Prince, who was now back in the game with his flirting and Sam was still too distracted. Maybe Gabriel should put his shirt on, because he doubted that he would get much work done that day if he would parade around the field looking like that. Gabriel looked so soft and cuddable and Gabriel’s chuckle was what woke him up again and he looked at Gabe. “You were saying?” he asked and Gabriel’s laughter had gotten louder.

“Where do you want me next?” asked Gabriel, his voice sly on purpose and Sam gave him an unimpressed look as he managed to catch on what Gabriel was doing, but he signed him to come closer.

“You’ll help me with the crops, come on,” said Sam and Gabriel followed him like an excited puppy and the two of them got to work again, but Sam had much trouble actually doing anything as his eyes were on Gabriel all the freaking time and his smile was wide and bright. Oh, Gabriel could feel Sam’s eyes on him and he enjoyed the attention very much. It felt different… it was genuine. He knew for a fact that Sam wasn’t interested in him for his money, he made that loud and clear from the start and Gabriel was smiling, because when he turned around to face Sam, the younger one would look down and pretend that he was working. Gabriel didn’t make a comment about it, but it was pretty obvious that Sam was checking him out.

The two of them worked for another hour, until Gabriel decided to call it a day as the sun was getting stronger and it was time to move under a shade. While he went to rest, Sam worked for a bit longer, which made it perfect for Gabriel to devour him with his eyes for a few moments, but then he looked down when Sam came closer and he sat down next to him, breathing hard and he needed a while to catch a break, leaning back against the tree and Gabriel enjoyed watching Sammy’s bare chest lifting and descending, his muscles flexing as he then bit his lower lip.

“Okay, enough, yes,” said Sam and then rubbed his forehead, running his fingers through his damp hair and he then looked towards Gabriel, who looked beyond spent as well and was in a desperate need to cool down. The fact that Sam was looking so hot didn’t really help Gabe at all and his body was overheating and Sam narrowed his eyes. “You okay?”

“Not really,” panted Gabriel. “Need to cool down,” he stammered and Sam nodded as he felt totally the same and then looked towards the river, which was quite near them and he straightened himself up. “Sammy, where are you going?” asked Gabriel when he saw Sam standing up again and he pouted as he didn’t want Sam to leave quite yet.

“For a swim, you’re welcome to join me,” said Sam and Gabriel looked towards the river. A swim with Sammy? Those pants were probably going to coming off as well and Gabriel was game immediately. He was there for cooling off as well, totally. Not really and a sly smirk spread across his face, Sam’s eyes widening in horror when he realised his mistake and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. “No funny business, understood?” snapped Sam and Gabriel only rolled his eyes, but nodded in the end.

Sam made sure Gabriel was looking away when he took off his pants and slipped into the water, hissing in delight as the river was a lot colder and perfect for the hot summer weather and only after he was safe in the water up to his neck, he called out for Gabriel to join him in the river as well. The Prince was laughing and he quickly went into the water, desperate to cool off, but he heated up when he swam closer to Sammy and he gulped thickly when he realised that they were both naked. And in water. And it was _hot_.

“Skinny dipping with Sammy,” said Gabriel and Sam flushed. “You sure your plan was to cool off and not just get me naked with you?” asked Gabriel with a wink and Sam rolled his eyes. “Watch it, your eyes will fall out if you roll them so much,” teased Gabe and then happily exhaled and looked up to the sky. “This feels nice,” said Gabriel then and Sam only nodded.  “So, so? Did you change your mind about me? Are you prepared to get serious with me? Like I’ve showed you, I’m very serious about you and we should just-”

“Gabe it hasn’t been even a week,” said Sam and Gabriel put half of his face under the water, only his eyes on the surface, but the pout was visible and Sam smiled as he swam closer to the stubborn Prince, but kept safe distance from him and he didn’t dare to look down. “But I enjoy spending time with you,” he then forced himself to say and Gabriel smiled.

“When will you allow me to introduce you to my father?” asked Gabriel curiously.

“T-the king?” stammered Sam and then felt his heart getting faster. That was something Sammy wasn’t looking forward to, not in the least and he pressed his lips together. “Let’s wait with that for a bit,” he managed to say and Gabriel hummed in agreement and he then went closer to Sam, who was slowly backing away, but Gabriel was faster and he grabbed Sam’s hand and pushed him _very_ close to himself and smiled when he saw how close they were standing.

“You’re right, let’s have a bit more fun before that,” said Gabriel and leaned closer to Sam, who blinked a few times and gave him a little nod as he sank deeper under the water and only his head was sticking out. Gabriel ran his wet fingers through Sam’s hair, combing them back and he smiled when he felt how soft they were and Sam sighed happily as he obviously enjoyed the attention and Gabriel smiled as well. “Is that okay?” asked Gabriel and Sam nodded.

“Yeah,” croaked Sam and Gabriel chuckled.

“You should allow me to braid your hair once, kiddo,” said Gabriel and Sam gave him a look, which said a clear _no_. “What about this?” asked Gabriel softly as he slowly slid his fingers down the back of Sam’s neck and the younger one shuddered and slowly nodded. Yes, that was still okay and he swallowed thickly as he allowed himself to drown in Gabriel’s pretty eyes again. Gabriel’s heart was racing then as was Sammy’s and they were both completely lost in the moment. The sun shining brightly, beautiful nature around them which made Sam completely give in and he slowly let his eyes close shut.

“You can, um,” stammered Sam and bit his lower lip. “Come closer,” he said and slid slowly even closer to Gabriel on his own and the Prince’s eyes widened when he saw Sammy looking him again and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Right. They technically knew that they liked each other, but they never really talked about it in depth. Slowly, Sammy’s arms went around Gabriel’s waist. “S-still okay?” was what Sam asked next and Gabriel beamed.

“More than okay, perfect,” said Gabriel, happy to see Sam slowly getting his guard down. “Not playing hard to get anymore, hmm?” purred the Prince and Sam gave him a stern look and Gabe exhaled out, Sam shivering when he felt Gabriel’s hot breath against his cheek and he licked is lower lip. “How about if I,” started Gabriel as his eyes were on Sam’s lips and he slowly leaned closer, placing a peck on top of his lips and Sam’s eyes widened and Gabriel couldn’t hold back a smile after he pulled back. It wasn’t even a real kiss, just a gentle touch of their lips. “Still okay?”

Gabriel didn’t know what to expect, but he most definitely didn’t expect that happened next. Sam had gotten extremely aware of how naked and close the two of them were, breathing hard and uneven against Gabriel’s mouth and he swallowed thickly, clenching his jaw as he tried to resist the temptation, but in the end, he snapped. He couldn’t hold back, he had been lusting over Gabe for the entire day and he snapped, grabbed the back of Gabriel’s neck and their lips collided on top of each other, Gabriel letting out a small, muffled sound when Sam took a handful of his hair and gently pulled on it as he crushed their lips together for a second time and Gabriel melted up against him.

One hand was holding Gabriel’s face, Sam’s kisses feverish and hungry, pushing his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth as soon as the other parted his lips and the Prince happily moaned when he felt Sammy’s hands roaming all over his body. Gabriel kept his arms around Sammy’s neck as he didn’t to scare him away, though, he would as Sam was literally kissing him like a starving man, pulling Gabriel closer. Sam bit Gabe’s lower lip and then slid his hands lower, hooking them under Gabriel’s legs and he lifted him up, Gabriel wrapping his legs around Sammy’s hips, letting out a breathless chuckle when he was now above Sam, who crushed their lips together.

Gabriel didn’t think Sammy had it in him, but wow. Under the sweet and awkward usual self was hiding a true animal, keeping Gabriel at the loss for words and breath as he was gasping for air when Sam’s lips moved down to his neck, then up to his jawline and then finally back on top of his lips. Sam was holding onto Gabriel and slowly carried him closer to the shore, sitting down as they were still in the water and Gabriel was then straddling his legs, lips never breaking contact, Sam smiling into the kiss when he felt Gabriel shaking in his arms and he then pulled back, cheeks red when he realised what he had just done and he cleared his throat.

Gabriel was dazed in the very best possible way imaginable and he slowly opened his eyes to stare down at Sam, who was now looking down and was incredibly silent. God he wanted to kiss Gabriel ever since the ball, but he didn’t want to be so… an animal, basically and he looked up when he heard Gabriel laughing breathlessly. “God, kiddo, you’re very,” said Gabriel as he tried to find the right word for it, but his mind wasn’t working properly and he then just laughed. “Wow.”

“Sorry, I, just, um,” stammered Sam and then cleared his throat as he tried to say something.

“Don’t apologise,” purred Gabriel and placed fingers under Sam’s chin and lifted it up. “Kiss me again,” he ordered and Sam only wrapped his arms around his Prince, spun them around so that he was laying on top of him and he kissed him again and again. Needless to say, Gabriel managed to get _much_ closer to his Sammy and was smiling throughout the entire way back to the Castle, while Sam was singing to himself after he came back to the workshop and left Dean asking what the hell happened to the two of them. Well, the older Winchester didn’t really need details. Plus he had his own Prince to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel was awkwardly sitting in the Winchesters’ workshop as his eyes travelled from Dean then back down and he was nervously chewing on his lower lip. Things had been strained between them ever since that kiss; Dean had told him that it was okay for Castiel to kiss him and that he had been wanting to do the same for a while now, but every time that Castiel wanted to have a serious talk about their kiss and about what it meant for their future and  _ friendship _ , Dean would back away and say that he still wasn't ready to have a serious talk about it. Castiel didn't really know that Dean had commitment issues and even though he knew that this… what he had with Castiel was more serious than any of his past relationships. And he was ready to be serious with Castiel, but he wondered if he was really any good for a Prince like Castiel.

 

Castiel was pure, innocent, inexperienced; everything that Dean wasn't and deep down he was sure that he wouldn't be good enough for someone like Castiel as he deserved better in Dean's opinion and it was for that reason that he was avoiding having a proper talk about the kiss and he wouldn't even kiss Castiel again, the Prince afraid that he did something wrong and he felt terrible about it. And because Dean could see that he made Castiel feel like shit, he felt guilty as well and both of them were just moping around the place, while there could be heard Sam's and Gabriel's giggling and laughing coming from inside the house and Castiel looked down; he wanted to laugh like that with Dean as well, but apparently he didn't want him in that way after all. Maybe there was something wrong with him? Dean grew tired of him? He wasn't that interesting to begin with and-

 

“Jesus Christ, those two are just fucking annoying,” grumbled Dean, because their happiness was slowly getting on his nerves. He was happy for Sammy, he really was, but he still wasn't too fond of the older Prince. Also, did they really have to rub it into their faces like this? It seemed like a really dick move to Dean, Castiel shrugging as he didn't really mind it. Sam had a good influence on his older brother; he had become a lot more responsible since he had gotten involved with the younger brother and he sighed as he slowly looked down again and Dean felt his heart sinking a little bit. Perhaps it would be for the best if they discussed the kiss properly then since he had a bad feeling that it wouldn't end good if he let Castiel walk away like that.

 

“Dean perhaps I should go,” said Castiel as it was pointless to stay there any longer. Dean looked annoyed and he didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire with staying around even longer. Those blue eyes were sad and Dean quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist. Dean hated himself; he deserved to be kicked  _ hard _ for making castiel feel and look like that and he just shook his head.

 

“Don't leave me alone with them,” shrieked Dean and Castiel sighed.

 

“You looked like you wanted to be alone,” stated Castiel bitterly and Dean quickly shook his head and Castiel arched an eyebrow. No? It looked like he was annoyed with him hanging around there as well. Gabriel announced that he was paying Sammy a visit that day and Castiel was all excited as he decided to tag along and surprise Dean, who didn't appear too happy to see him there, which couldn't be further away from the truth. 

 

“No, please stay,” whispered Dean and then flinched when he heard something falling on the floor and he flushed when he heard more giggling and laughing and… was the idiotic Prince _ moaning _ ?! Oh, dear lord, the pervert was defiling his little brother and Castiel looked very disturbed when their eyes met. What the hell were they doing in there?! Scratch that, Dean would rather  _ not _ know and he wrinkled his nose.

 

“Perhaps we should both leave,” stammered Castiel, whose face was red and Dean never agreed more with anyone. Indeed, that was their cue to leave and he nodded. “And fast,” said added Castiel when there could be thumping heard at the wall and Dean was just… yep, they were leaving. He grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him out of the workshop, Castiel more than happy to follow him out of there, because those two were  _ animals, wild.  _ You'd think Gabriel would have more self restraint now that he was a guest in their house, but nope.

 

“I'll kill your brother after he comes out of there,” muttered Dean under his breath and Castiel nodded in agreement. 

 

“Be my guest,” stammered Castiel as he was embarrassed for his brother now and Dean chuckled, huffing under his breath and both of them burst into loud laughter. However, it didn't last long before uncomfortable silence fell in between of them and Castiel felt his heart again and he looked down, but he didn't want to get into his sadness again and he looked at Dean happily, pointing to his horse, who was tied to the tree and he grinned. “Wanna go for a ride?” asked Castiel with a little voice, the sound of hope big in his voice and when those warm blue eyes found Dean's green ones, Dean just quickly nodded, because there was no way that he could say no to him.

 

“Sure,” said Dean happily and he smiled when he saw that Cas wouldn't let go off his hand and he then lead him to the horse. “Where will we go?” asked Dean happily as he tried not to think of the kiss, but his eyes wouldn't tear off of Castiel's lips and he gritted his teeth as Castiel looked up at him and smiled. His smile was so adorable, thought Dean and felt his own cheeks heating up a little bit. Now he felt even worse for avoiding the talk like that and Castiel then finally let go off his hand and started untying his horse, who happily neighed and Castiel smiled, storking it and then he pressed a kiss on top of its snout. 

 

“Good boy,” said Castiel and Dean's body  _ felt _ things when the Prince said that, mind completely in the gutter and he cursed. He felt guilty  _ again _ and he then quickly forced a smile when Castiel looked at him and signed him to come closer. Cas loved his horse and he had a huge grin on his face. “Meet Dean,” he said, speaking to his horse and Dean smiled, because the way Castiel introduced them was adorable too. “This is Horsey,” he announced and Dean narrowed his eyes.

 

“You named the horse Horsey?” asked Dean with a chuckle and Castiel happily nodded. “But it's... _ ” _

 

“I don't see your point, Dean,” said Castiel and Dean only shook his head. Right, he tended to forget that the Prince was quite an odd one as well, in a good way, of course and he chuckled when he saw Castiel now petting his horse's head again and Dean gently caressed its mane. It was a gorgeous horse and you could tell that Castiel loved it a lot, who was laughing now as Horsey gently nudged him and he nodded. “So, where off to?” asked Castiel as he didn't really know the place all that well.

 

Dean shrugged, but then thought of a place nearby the forest, where he used to go when he was younger and maybe that could be a good place to visit with Castiel. “I know of a good place,” said Dean and Castiel gave him thumbs up, looking awkward as hell, but then he awkwardly mounted the horse and signed Dean to hop on qs well. It hit him only then how  _ close _ they would be and he swallowed thickly. He could go get his own horse, but then he knew that he would make things even worse and in the end he just nodded, sitting behind Castiel and he held back a gasp when he was pressed up against the Prince and he placed his hands down, yelping as the horse moved and he almost fell off, making Castiel laugh.

 

“Hold on,” said Cas in between his laughing and grabbed one of Dean's hands and placed his arm around his waist and Dean swallowed thickly as he was pressed against Castiel harder and he wrapped his other arm around Castiel, who smiled. While Castiel seemed completely fine with the current position they were in, Dean was very aware of everything. How warm Castiel was, how good he smelled, that his hair was a little bit messy at the back and he swallowed back a moan when his eyes fell onto Castiel's  _ very _ exposed neck and he had a sudden urge to press a kiss on top of it. Luckily, Cas spoke up and snapped Dean back to reality. “Okay you need to tell me where to go,” said Castiel and turned around, only realising it then how close Dean was and he quickly turned back to the front and tried to even out his breathing.

 

“Right, um, yeah,” stammered Dean and let out a little nervous laughter. “Just go down that path,” he said and pointed to a little trail that led towards the before mentioned forest and Castiel, who was still flustered, only nodded and gently tugged to the halters and they were off.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, Dean, look at this place!” exclaimed Castiel when they finally reached the place and Dean smiled, happy to see that Castiel appeared to like his little hidden space of the world. The smile on his face was huge and warm, making Dean almost giggle and he exhaled happily as he watched Castiel dismounting the horse and joining him at the field, where Dean was already searching them a good spot where they could sit down and just relax a little bit. The first thing that Castiel found were all of the flowers and he couldn't help but to go admire them while Dean was already sitting down, calling out to Cas to come join him, but Castiel was preoccupied with all of the pretty flowers on the field. Dean chuckled and then only shook his head, allowing Castiel to take his time, which he did. 

 

There was a little flush on Cas’ cheeks as an idea popped into his mind; he decided to make a little bouquet out of the flowers on the field and then gift it to Dean as a gratitude for taking him to such a lovely place. Dean's jaw dropped when Castiel got onto his knees and started plucking up different kinds of flowers and he face-palmed himself. Castiel really was an airhead, wasn't he? “Cas,” said Dean and Castiel finally looked up his way. “Come over here, I'm getting lonely,” he said, happy that he finally got the other's attention and Castiel didn't need go be told twice as he plucked up the final flower, the bouquet looking very lovely and he then hurried over to Dean, heart beating fast and he hoped that Dean would like the little surprise he had prepared for him as flowers were special to Cas, so it was sort of a big idea in a way.

 

“Here,” said Castiel as he sat down onto the grass next to Dean and practically shoved the bouquet into Dean's face, whose eyes widened and he started sneezing as his face was suddenly smothered in flowers and Castiel cursed, pulling the bouquet away and he chewed on his lower lip. “My apologies,” stammered Castiel as he was nervous all of the sudden again to be with Dean all alone again and he took in a deep breath.

 

“It's okay,” said Dean and smiled. “Why are you giving the flowers to me?”

 

“As a thank you for showing me this place,” said Castiel as he cherished every little thing that had to do with Dean. That warmed up Dean's heart up and he couldn't hold back a smile as he thanked for the flowers and took them, placing them onto the grass and Castiel then happily sighed. Okay, things were less awkward then; maybe Dean was just annoyed that Gabriel was over. That was what Cas was hoping on and he took in a deep breath. “Feel better now then I see? I'm glad,” said Castiel and Dean arched an eyebrow, but he soon understood what Cas meant.

 

“Yeah, I feel, um, better now,” stammered Dean and forced a little smile, which melted all of Castiel’s previous worries away and he gave him a little nod and he scooted a little bit closer to him and Dean felt his heart fastening a little bit, but being together with Castiel like that felt right and he couldn’t believe that he made himself think for just a moment that their relationship couldn’t work out. Maybe, how would he know if he wasn’t even trying to let it start? But he didn’t want to hurt Castiel, he really didn’t want to do that and he was just-

 

“Gabe coming over pissed you off that much?” asked Castiel with amusement in his voice and Dean quickly flinched and then just nodded. Yes, let just go with that. “For a second I thought that I was the reason for your bad mood,” said Castiel with a little voice as if he was still trying to make sure that Dean’s bad mood before wasn’t because of him and Dean quickly shook his head, feeling even worse that he made Castiel feel bad about that. It was his fault that-

 

“There’s no way that I could be ever mad at you,” blurted out Dean and he shuddered. Yes, it really wasn’t like him to get all touchy and feely with conversations and he felt very weird, but the smile on Castiel’s face made it all worth it and he just chuckled. 

 

“Yeah,” said Castiel and then leaned against Dean, who stiffened under the touch, but then relaxed and then took in a deep breath, Castiel looking over at him. “So, umm, maybe we should talk about the-the kiss?” stammered Castiel, because he wanted to get to the bottom of it. The conversation was bound to happen sooner or later. Since that day, they hadn’t spoken about it; and someone like Castiel needed to have a proper closure about it, because it was driving him mad not knowing where his relationship with Dean stood. Were  they boyfriends now? Or was it just something casual? Castiel didn’t really know as he hadn’t been in a proper relationship before, but he would love to make this thing with Dean something permanent and-

 

Dean felt his heart leaping to his throat and he then bit into his lower lip, but eventually he nodded and then cleared his throat, sitting up properly and then he gave Cas a little smile. “What about it?” asked Dean, trying to make his voice sound casual, but he didn’t know how to do that and he ended up sounding very nervous and on edge, which made Castiel nervous and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Something tells me that you don’t want to pursue a serious relationship with me,” stated Castiel sadly. “I mean I really like you,” said Castiel and looked down. “I find your personality enjoyable,” said Castiel, trying to put his feelings into words and wasn’t doing a very good job, but he was conveying them in completely his way and Dean couldn’t help but to smile when he heard that. “And I find your face very pleasing to look at,” he said and Dean’s jaw dropped. Castiel was… oh, yes, he was very weird, he had never heard someone confess their feelings in such way, bursting into loud laughter. “Stop laughing Dean,” said Castiel and gently smacked Dean across his forehead. “Assbutt,” he muttered to himself and started sulking, back turned to Dean.

 

Dean was just… he was over the moon and while he was laughing so hard, all of his previous worries that he had slowly started melting away and he sighed happily as he scooted closer to Castiel. He couldn’t let the adorable Prince walk out of his arms just like that; it would be such a shame and Dean grinned as he wrapped his arms around Castiel, who was in the process of sulking. Dean wasn’t the serious type and even if he tried to commit, it usually didn’t end well. But he was prepared to try very hard for Castiel to be the best man that he could be for him, someone that Castiel deserved, someone that would make him happy and it was at that moment that Dean just realised how far gone he was. He was completely in love with Cas, he had somehow been able to get under his skin and monopolise his heart. 

 

“I like you too,” finally said Dean and then Castiel slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t let Dean off the hook so easily and he brought his face close to Dean’s, studying it carefully and a little pout formed on his lips as he continued to scowl at the other, who in the end just leaned closer and pressed a little kiss on top of his lips, thus ending the sulking completely and Castiel went back to flushing, but then a little smile spread across his face and he studied Dean’s face again. 

 

“So this… can we-we be like… ex-exclusive?” asked Castiel with a nervous and little face and Dean gave him a little nod, his own heart hammering like crazy as he gently took Castiel’s hands into his own and he sank his teeth into his lower lip, giving the shy one a little wink and he then just chuckled.

 

“Yeah, let’s give this a try,” proposed Dean in the end. 

 

“So I can finally break the good news to my dad that I have a boyfriend,” said Castiel to himself and Dean’s jaw dropped down and he wanted to say  _ no _ , but instead he just nervously laughed. Castiel was already planning to tell the  _ king _ that he was in a relationship already? Okay, yeah… Dean was completely fine with that. Yeah, he got this, he was the man after all. He always had his mojo, he was going to handle this well… not. Dean just gave Castiel a weak smile and just shrugged. 

 

“Maybe wait for a little bit,” whispered Dean and Castiel crossed his arms on top of his chest, but in the end decided to let it be for a little while. It was indeed going a bit fast and he was letting Dean a week or so to pass before he would break the news to his father, who was going to be… it was going to be interesting once he would learn that both of his sons had fallen for charms of Winchesters. Dean was happy that Castiel decided to wait and to get the king out of his head, he gently kissed Castiel, properly for the first time ever since their first kiss happened and Castiel happily wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, allowing himself to be pressed back against the grass and he sighed happily when Dean climbed on top of him only to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Tell me what you think lol.


End file.
